Hujan, Rain, Ame
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Chapter 9 update! Kamu tahu semua terlambat ketika kamu mulai menyepelekan waktu dan menyalahkan Tuhan karenanya. "Mou jikan ga nai nda.." gumam Ichigo. RnR?
1. The First Time I Meet He

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Saat itu di tempat ini, aku pertama kali melihatnya. Ia dengan gagah melawan hujan dengan mata cokelatnya yang sangat indah.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana, aku juga tidak kenal siapa dia. Tetapi aku terus menatapnya, hingga ia melihatku dan tersenyum.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame**

**Dan saat itu pula aku tahu, aku mencintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame**

**Chapter 1 : The First Time I Meet He**

**.**

**A Fic by BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela napasku dengan berat, aku merasa sangat bosan di rumah hingga ku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar rumah sebentar. Namun sialnya cuaca mendung yang kukira baru akan turun hujan pada malam hari ternyata turun di saat aku sedang duduk dengan santai di taman Karakura.

Aku sedikit bersyukur karena Nii-sama tadi menyuruhku memakai mantel dan membawa payung walau aku sempat menggerutu dan memaki-makinya dalam hati, hanya dalam hati karena aku sangat menghormatinya.

Aku mengembangkan payungku setelah hujan mulai menghujam bumi semakin deras. Aku hanya bisa menggigil karena hawa dingin sambil berharap memilik segelas kopi hangat untuk diminum.

Aku bangkit dari kursi panjang bercat putih yang catnya mulai mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan dengan nekat akan berencana menerobos hujan dengan tubuh mungilku.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku berada beberapa meter lagi dari pintu gerbang taman. Ada seorang pria yang tidak ku kenal berdiri di depan pintu gerbang berhias dedaunan dan bunga yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa itu. Aku menatapnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama namun pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan membiarkan tubuhnya terus terguyur hujan.

Pria itu menoleh dan aku bisa melihat mata cokelat musim gugurnya yang sangat indah. Pria itu tersenyum padaku. Pria dengan rambut aneh berwarna _orange _itu, ia berdiri di tengah hujan sendirian. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dan aku hanya terpaku saat ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman hangat yang membuatku merasa akrab dengannya.

Hujan semakin deras, walaupun aku sudah memakai mantel tebal dan sebuah payung yang ku pegang tapi tetap saja udara hari ini sangat dingin. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat pria itu betah di tengah sana, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah basah kuyup hingga memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang sangat bagus.

Aku membalas senyumnya, agak ragu dan juga takut. Pria itu menengadah menatap langit yang begitu gelap dengan awan yang bergumpal. Aku bisa lihat ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk menghindari tetesan air hujan masuk ke dalam matanya, dan juga dengan tangan yang dibentangkan seperti patung Jesus yang ada di gereja-gereja yang sering kulihat di televisi. Ya, aku hanya sering melihatnya di televisi karena aku bukan beragama kristen.

Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri, kakiku samasekali tidak bisa melangkah sejengkal pun dari tempatku berdiri. Aku hanya terus memandangnya, kagum dengan ketampanannya, tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangnya.

Aku mulai gelagapan ketika ia mendekatiku, dan sekarang ia ada di hadapanku dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi hingga tinggiku hanya sebatas dadanya yang bidang saja. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat mata musim gugurnya menatapku lekat. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, namun ibu jari tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku dan memaksa mata violetku untuk menatapnya.

Secara refleks aku memejamkan mataku saat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan hangat dan lembut di bibirku, ia menciumku.

Apa ini yang namanya berciuman? Tetapi kenapa aku melakukannya dengan orang yang samasekali tidak ku kenal? Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan batinku yang bertanya-tanya sekarang. Satu tanganku yang tadinya memegang payung sudah beralih bergelayut bersama tanganku yang lain di leher pria itu, hingga aku menjadi basah kuyup sama dengannya dan payung yang kupegang tadi tergeletak disisi kami.

Pria itu memeluk pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat berlalu tapi masih menciumku, aku sedikit membuka mataku untuk melihat ekspresinya dan aku tersenyum dalam hati setelah melihat ekspresi tulusnya yang sangat manis, membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya.

Sedekat ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku, hembusan yang hangat, sehangat bibirnya yang mengulum dengan lembut bibirku. Aku tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang merasuk ke tubuhku karena pakaianku yang basah sekarang, karena semua yang dimiliki pria tak di kenal ini menghangatkan ku.

Tepat setelah hujan berhenti ia baru melepaskan ciumannya, napasnya menderu mungkin karena hampir kehabisan napas sama sepertiku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sangat memerah. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya sekarang.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat rona wajahku yang gagal kusembunyikan lalu mengambil payung milikku yang tergeletak di tanah dan menyerahkannya padaku. Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat saat ia berada di hadapanku untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasanya jantungku mau lepas saking cepatnya detakan itu.

Aku menerima payung bercorak Chappy kesukaanku dengan tangan bergetar. Saat ini aku benar-benar malu untuk menatap wajahnya. Dan mataku membulat sempurna saat ia mengecup lembut bibirku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Ia melangkah menjauh dariku setelah memberiku kecupan terakhir.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang terlihat besar. Ada satu kalimat yang tercekat di dalam tenggorokanku dan aku harus mengatakannya.

"T-tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Pria berambut orange itu berbalik dengan satu tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana jeans biru tuanya. "Ichigo.. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"A-aku Kuchiki Rukia.. Nanti bertemu lagi ya.." Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Pria itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum. "Iya, pasti!" jawabnya yakin.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Aku terus memandangnya hingga ia menghilang di tikungan jalan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Huaahh... Untuk kesekian kalinya gw bikin fic baru neh, padahal yang lain aja belum ke urus.. ya gimana donk, ide di otak gw lagi banyak nih.

Mayen : Ckckckck... Tapi IchiRuki lagi ya??

BinBin : Iya donk! Walau gw juga terkena virus ByaRuki dan HitsuRuki tapi tetep IchiRuki the number 1!!

Mayen : Oh gitu ye.. Gw juga sih suka IchiRuki. Pokoknya asal jangan mpe ga keurus deh nie fic.

BinBin : Yahoo... Minna tolong reviewnya yaa..!!!

**Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ini kalau mau fic gaje ini berlanjut!! Onegaishimasu!!!**


	2. Mysterious

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka lah yang mempertemukan kami, menyatukan hati kami.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Aku menjadi merasa aneh, perasaanku berteriak bahwa sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi siapa dia?**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame**

**Chapter 2 : Mysterious**

**.**

**A Fic by BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Jam sekolah telah berakhir hari ini. Para siswa Karakura High School menghambur keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing dengan tawa kebebasan yang penuh ceria tak terkecuali Rukia. Gelapnya langit yang mendung seakan tidak mempengaruhi ataupun mengurangi keceriaannya.

Semenjak bertemu dengan pria bernama Ichigo kemarin pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria berambut _orange_ itu. Ia tidak hentinya tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat ciuman romantisnya dengan pria itu hingga membuat teman-teman dekat dan kakaknya menggeleng heran.

Dan hari ini Rukia berencana akan pergi ke taman tempat ia bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi dengan harapan akan bertemu dengannya.

Namun ekspresi cerianya segera larut menjadi cemberut ketika tetesan air hasil dari siklus bumi turun dengan derasnya. Ia segera memeriksa tasnya dan berharap membawa payung Chappy kesayangannya, dan wajahnya bertambah cemberut dua kali lipat ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa payungnya tertinggal di rumah karena ia lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kalau sudah begini berarti ia harus menunggu lama di sekolah hingga hujan berhenti.

"Rukia kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Matsumoto Rangiku, salah satu teman baik Rukia dan juga peringkat pertama dalam daftar tiga besar siswi terpopuler di Karakura High School tahun ini di samping Rukia yang menduduki peringkat kedua dan Inoue Orihime diperingkat ketiga.

Rukia menggeleng lemah, "Aku lupa. Rangiku kau bawa payung kan? Bisa aku ikut denganmu?" pinta Rukia.

Rangiku menampakkan ekspresi rasa bersalah, "Maaf Rukia, tapi aku sudah janji pulang dengan Gin. Duluan ya, kudoakan supaya hujannya cepat reda deh," sesal Rangiku lalu meninggalkan Rukia dan menghampiri kekasihnya, Ichimaru Gin, si pria berwajah rubah.

Rukia mendengus kesal, sepertinya ia terkena sial hari ini, bagaimana tidak semua teman-temannya membawa payung dan pulang dengan kekasihnya masing-masing sedangkan Rukia hanya termangu sendiri di dalam gedung sekolah.

Rukia hampir putus asa, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia menunggu tetapi langit tidak juga berhenti menangis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan akan meminjam telpon di ruang guru untuk menelpon kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya, untuk menjemputnya. Ia mulai melangkah hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak bawa payung ya?"

Suara itu.. Rukia berbalik, senyumnya mengembang sempurna melihat orang yang menegurnya, seorang pria berambut _orange_ yang sangat ingin ia temui. Pria itu berdiri di depan gedung sekolah dengan menggunakan sebuah payung berwarna hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari tetesan air hujan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia lalu langsung berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Ichigo.

"Aku menjemputmu. Ayo pulang, biar ku antar." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga perempuan mungil itu sekarang sudah di bawah payung berdua dengannya.

Wajah Rukia semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Hanya Ichigo yang mampu membuat wajahnya semerah ini, pria lain tidak pernah. Rukia memandang seragam yang dipakai Ichigo, seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolahnya. Rukia ingat, seragam yang di pakai Ichigo adalah seragam Karakura Shounen Gakuen, sebuah sekolah khusus pria yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan sekolah Rukia, Karakuta High School.

"Ichigo, darimana kau tahu aku sekolah di Karakura High School? Darimana juga kau tahu aku tidak membawa payung?" tanya Rukia beruntun.

Ichigo terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Insting," jawabnya kemudian sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, rumahmu tinggal beberapa blok dari sini kan?"

Rukia mengangguk, ia sedikit heran kenapa Ichigo bisa tahu tentang semua itu padahal menurutnya mereka baru pertama kali bertemu kemarin. Ichigo sangat misterius hingga membuat Rukia ingin tahu lebih tentang pria itu. Ia jadi ingat tentang ciumannya dengan Ichigo, ia ingin menanyakan kenapa saat itu Ichigo menciumnya tapi ia malu.

"Kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan? Sepertinya saat itu wajahmu terlihat sedih sekali." Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo, semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya karena jika dilihat dari dekat Ichigo memang sangat tampan apalagi dengan mata cokelat indahnya itu tapi ada satu yang menganggu Rukia, ekspresi wajah Ichigo langsung berubah sendu setelah ia menanyakan sebab ia berdiri di tengah hujan kemarin.

"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berhujan-hujan. Sudah lama aku tidak hujan-hujanan seperti itu," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksakan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Ichigo berbohong, tidak mungkin Ichigo hanya ingin hujan-hujanan sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu sangat murung ketika menantang hujan. Tunggu, tapi kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Ichigo? Padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria itu kemarin tapi ia merasa sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak lama dan merasa nyaman saat di sampingnya.

'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkin.. karena jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi apa perasaan ini bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sejak melihatnya aku selalu memikirkannya..' gumam Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sekarang mereka hanya terdiam satusama lain, membiarkan bunyi benturan antara air hujan dan aspal jalan terdengar diantara keheningan mereka. Mereka tetap berjalan berdampingan dalam sebuah payung hitam yang melindungi mereka berdua dari basah air hujan. Jalanan saat hujan selalu sepi, dan hanya mereka berdualah yang ada di jalan saat ini.

Ichigo menatap wajah manis Rukia dengan lekat, wajah yang selama ini hanya ia impi-impikan untuk berada di sampingnya kini telah benar-benar nyata di sampingnya. Ia senang, sangat senang bisa mengenal Rukia sekarang hingga tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan ekspresi seperti apa rasa senangnya bisa terlihat oleh Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, maksudku sebelum kemarin."

"Hmm.. Kurasa tidak, kita baru bertemu kemarin kan." Ichigo tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati ia menertawakan jawabannya, jawaban yang sebenarnya begitu menyakitkan.

"Tapi kenapa kita bisa akrab ya, kebetulan sekali," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Eh Ichigo kita mampir ke cafe itu ya, sepertinya hujannya semakin deras, kita tidak mungkin kan meneruskan berjalan dalam hujan deras. Lagipula aku sudah kedinginan," ajak Rukia. Perempuan bermata _violet_ itu menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe kecil bernama 'Tobiume Cafe'.

Rukia dan Ichigo memilih meja di barisan belakang, tempat favorite Rukia, karena menurutnya jika di belakang akan lebih tenang dan ia bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh tamu cafe dengan puas dari belakang.

"Ichigo kau mau minum apa? _Hot coffee late_ disini enak loh!" kata Rukia dengan semangat. Ichigo tersenyum, ia senang dengan sifat Rukia yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Aku sama denganmu saja," jawab Ichigo.

Seorang pelayan perempuan dengan pakaian maid yang sangat manis menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum manis menyambut dua tamu cafenya, satu hal yang harus selalu pelayan lakukan untuk konsumennya.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

Rukia melirik tanda pengenal yang tertempel dipakaian pelayan itu. Pada tanda pengenal itu tertuli Hinamori Momo, nama pelayan itu. Rukia senang melihat Hinamori, dia yang selalu melayaninya ketika pergi ke cafe ini dengan ramah.

"_Hot coffee latte_ dua." Rukia mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya untuk memperjelas kata-katanya.

Hinamori mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau yakin mau pesan dua?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Rukia menatap Hinamori heran, ia rasa sudah jelas tadi ia mengatakan dua, tidak seperti biasanya Hinamori aneh seperti ini, biasanya ia melayani Rukia dengan sangat baik.

"Iya, dua. Memangnya kenapa Hinamori?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, silahkan tunggu sepuluh menit," kata Hinamori lalu bergegas pergi ke arah dapur cafe.

Rukia masih berwajah bingung. Ia memikirkan apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada ucapannya tadi. Ichigo memandang wajah heran Rukia, ia menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia, membuat perempuan perempuan bermata _violet_ itu menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia segera menunduk, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengan Hinamori."

"Sudahlah, ayo tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah anehmu yang seperti itu, midget." Ichigo tersenyum jahil.

Rukia segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam Ichigo. "Jangan panggil aku midget, jeruk!" seru Rukia sambil mencubit pipi Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian dua cangkir _hot coffee latte_ yang mereka pesan pun tiba. Kali ini bukan Hinamori yang mengantarkan pesanan, namun seorang perempuan yang juga tidak kalah cantik dari Hinamori bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Pelayan perempuan bernama Nemu itu sangat pendiam, setelah meletakkan dua cangkir _hot coffee latte_ ke atas meja ia hanya tersenyum simpul lalu pergi.

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar menatap isi cangkir dengan ukiran bunga lily itu, dan dalam hitungan detik setengah dari isi cangkir itu telah habis ia seruput dengan ganasnya. Ichigo selalu bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Rukia, tangannya hanya mengaduk-ngaduk _hot coffee latte_ bagiannya, tetap hanya mengaduk-ngaduk tanpa meminumnya sedikit pun.

* * *

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pagar rumah Rukia. Hari mulai gelap karena sekarang sudah pukul 18.30. Tanpa diduga akhirnya mereka menunggu hujan berhenti di cafe tadi, hujan ternyata memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, tapi itu membuat mereka berdua senang karena bisa bersama lebih lama.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Rukia. Ia berdiri dihadapan Ichigo yang berpuluh-puluh centimeter lebih tinggi darinya

Hujan sudah berhenti sekarang, menyisakan udara yang mendingin dan keheningan yang menyelimuti Karakura. Suara orkestra jangkrik pun telah dimulai, serangga itu keluar dari sarang mereka, bertengger di dedaunan dan bersenandung khas yang walau terkadang bisa mengganggu manusia yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sudah masuk sana, suhu diluar semakin dingin aku tidak mau kau terkena flu ataupun demam."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Ichigo secara malu-malu itu. Ia mendekat selangkah pada Ichigo, memegang wajah Ichigo kemudian berjinjit untuk bisa mencium pipi pria itu.

Semburat merah dengan sempurna muncul di wajah Ichigo, pria itu menunduk malu sedangkan Rukia menertawakannya walau sebenarnya wajahnya juga memerah.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Rukia berbalik menghadap rumahnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo sesaat sebelum memasuki rumah berlantai dua itu.

Kini hanya tinggal Ichigo sendiri. Ia memegang pipi sebelah kanannya yang mendapatkan ciuman dari Rukia lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja seperti ini," katanya pelan.

Ichigo masih belum beranjak dari depan rumah Rukia. Ia memandang rumah itu, berdoa agar rumah itu melindungi Rukia dari udara dingin dengan baik. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah _note_ dari dalam saku bajunya, sekarang ia tidak memakai seragam lagi, ia memakai pakaian yang sama saat bertemu Rukia di taman kemarin, kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru. Secara otomatis pakaiannya berganti, bukan, sebenarnya sejak awal ia tidak memakai seragam Karakura Shounen Gakuen. Ia telah mempengaruhi pikiran Rukia untuk melihatnya memakain seragam Karakura Shounen Gakuen, sekolahnya dahulu, mungkin juga tidak bisa dibilang dahulu karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidak sekolah di sana lagi.

Ia membuka _note_ itu pada lembar yang telah ia tandai dengan sebuah pulpen, pulpennya juga ada di halaman itu. Ia memandang deretan angka dari satu sampai empat puluh pada lembar kertas _note_nya itu, semua ditulis dengan pulpen yang sama dan kerapian yang sama. Hanya saja pada angka satu terdapat tanda silang, baru kemarin tepatnya tanggal 10 Januari 2010 saat ia bertemu Rukia di taman ia menyilangkan tinta hitam pada angka tunggal itu.

Ia menekan bagian atas pulpen bersimbol tengkorak miliknya hingga menampakkan bagian mata pulpen yang mengkilat karena sinar lampu jalan. Ia mengarahkan pulpen itu pada angka dua dan secara perlahan namun pasti membubuhkan tanda silang pada angka genap itu, sama seperti pada angka satu disebelahnya.

Ichigo menghela napas beratnya, ia menutup _note_ tersebut lalu memasukkannya kembali beserta pulpen bersimbol tengkorak tadi ke dalam saku bajunya. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah Rukia, mata cokelat musim gugurnya memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang sembari berjalan. Kakinya terus melangkah lurus ke depan hingga tubuhnya menghilang ditelan kabut dan hembusan angin malam.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Nyo~ ketemu gw lagi!! Maaf ya kayanya gw bakal HIATUS lagi sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.. BimBel udah mulai jalan, udah ga ada waktu lagi. Tapi kalau si Sunako-chin alias sepupu sarap gw itu berbaik hati mau ngetikin mungkin masih bisa update.

Sekali lagi gw minta maaf. Gw bakal Hiatus dari dunia perfican *?*. Tapi saat ulang tahun Byakkun gw bakal publish fic kok. Hehee...

Oh iya, Happy Birthday ya Rukia!!! semoga nanti bisa beneran jadian sama Ichigo. *tetep ngarep*. Oke, gw sudahi NB gaje ini. Silahkan balesan review di bawah. Review lagi yaaaaa....

**Balesan Review : **

**Sunako-chin** : Nah lo ini dia si sepupu gaje. Haha.. Chap satu uda kissu, Ichi nekat..

**Saya** : Terima kasih ya. Tetap stay read *?* my fic.. oke..

**Kuchikichii Icha** : Wahaha... Ichi ya Ichi. Yee.. gw kan mank omes *ngaku*

**Natzu Zeuszack** : Ichi dikatain napsuan.. haha

**Ruki4062jo** : Hahaa.. ga tau nih, mau UN malah banyak ide fic di kepala gw.

**Hiru Shi-chan** : Jah.. sabar mas.. sabar.. anak jaman sekarang memang kaya begitu.. wkwkwkw

**Aya Kuchuki** : Iye Hidup IchiRuki!!!

**Chariot330** : Wah. Ichi dibilang mesum~~ wkwkwk...

**Ruki_ya **: *tepok tangan* feeling lo kuat ya mpe bisa nanya Ichi manusia apa bukan. Hehee..

**Ichikawa Ami** : Iya nekat tapi so sweet~. Yuuhuu..

**Namie Amalia** : Huahh.. aduh jadi omes nih lo..

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa** : Main serobot si Ichi.

**Sagara Ryuuki** : Hahaa... Iya, ini udah update kok.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Ichigo kkan emang mesum.. *dihajar Ichigo Fc*

**Sasha-havoc** : Hiaahh... lo mah rate M mulu!

**Liekichi. Chan** : Iya, mereka memang udah ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Tsaahh... iya udah update nih.

**Violet Murasaki** : Jiaah.. Kok lo bisa mikir kalo Ichi itu roh?

**Sora Chand** : Hahaa.. udah update kok.

**Hikaru kuroichi** : Salam kenal, makasih udah review ya.

**Sorayuki Nichan** : Lah? Sejak kapan gw jadi raden kangmas!!! Ngaco sia!! *ngejar Nichan*

**-attakuchiki- **: Hidup!! Ichigo mah dari sononya juga uda napsuan.

**Ichirukiluna gituloh** : Umm... begitulah... *dikemplang*

**Yuu a.k.a tsh** : Jiahh... omes lu! Wakaka..

**Juliette love IchiRuki** : Terima kasih!!

**Nyo~ Ayo tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dan juga doain gw semoga sukses di Try Out ma UN ntar ya!! Onegai~~**


	3. The Boy Named Renji

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Kau menyukai hujan, atau malah membencinya?**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame**

**Chapter 3 : The Boy Named Renji**

**.**

**A fic from BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

BRAAK!!

Sebuah tangan yang penuh dengan ukiran tatto melempar sebuah jam weker ke dinding kamar. Jam weker yang malang itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah alarmnya berbunyi tepat pada pukul 07.00 pagi.

Pria sang pemilik tangan bertatto itu bangkit dari kasur mewahnya lalu mengucek matanya sejenak. Ia termenung sambil sesekali menghela napas beratnya. Rambut merahnya tergerai lurus hingga ke punggung yang juga dipenuhi dengan ukiran tatto.

Tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan selimut dari sutera asli buatan Italy lalu berdiri melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian berwarna putih dengan warna emas di beberapa bagian tertentu.

Ia membuka lemari itu lalu menarik laci bagian samping kiri. Ada sebuah surat beramplop biru muda dalam laci itu. Pria itu hanya memandangi amplop yang sedikit ternodai dua bercak merah itu dalam diam, setelah puas ia menutup laci itu kembali dan menguncinya.

Pria berambut merah itu membuka pintu lemari lain dan mengambil sebuah seragam bertuliskan 'Karakura Shounen Gakuen' pada bagian atas saku bajunya.

Setelah lengkap memakai seragam berwarna biru muda dengan dasi garis abu-abu-kuning itu ia melangkah ke arah meja yang penuh dengan pigura-pigura foto yang terletak di pojok ruangan kamar berinterior Eropa itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah pigura yang membingkai foto dua orang anak laki-laki berseragam Karakura Shounen Gakuen berambut mencolok merah dan orange dan memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ichigo..." gumam pria itu lirih sambil memeluk pigura foto itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tuan muda, mobil yang akan mengantar anda ke sekolah sudah siap," kata orang yang mengetuk kamar pria berambut merah itu.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu meletakkan kembali pigura foto kenangannya itu ke atas meja. Ia memandang foto itu sekali lagi dan tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Tessai," katanya pada pria bertubuh besar yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi.

* * *

Rukia mengucek kedua matanya yang memerah. Tadi malam ia hanya tidur selama tiga jam karena insomnia. Ya, penyakit lamanya itu belakangan ini mulai menyerang ketenangan tidurnya lagi setelah sempat berbulan-bulan sembuh sementara.

Ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya sekarang, dan langkah gontainya terhenti melihat orang-orang berkumpul di pintu gerbang Karakura Shounen Gakuen yang berada tepat di samping sekolahnya.

Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat beberapa –atau mungkin banyak siswi dari sekolahnya yang juga ikut berkumpul disana. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar pun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Toh, siapa tau bisa bertemu Ichigo, pikirnya.

Sebuah mobil limosin hitam mengkilat. Mobil mahal buatan Swiss itu yang dilihat Rukia dari sela-sela tubuh orang-orang yang menggerumbunginya. Mobil hitam klasik itu terlihat sangat mewah dan Rukia bisa memastikan bahwa pemiliknya sangat kaya raya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang terpenting siapa pemilik mobil limosin itu? Hmm.. Rukia sangat penasaran sekarang.

Kaki mungilnya terpaksa berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas seorang pria berjas hitam yang keluar dari mobil itu. Sekilas pria dengan wajah bertatto 69 itu tampak sangat keren bagi Rukia, dan pada saat itu juga logikanya menebak bahwa pria bertampang preman itulah pemilik mobil limosin itu.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk menerobos gerombolan orang didepannya. Ia mendengus kesal, hanya untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia menyesal memiliki postur tubuh kecil seperti ini, sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei, itu Kuchiki-san! Cepat buka jalan!"

Rukia hanya bisa melongo melihat segerombolan orang yang tadi hampir membuatnya tergencet sekarang minggir untuk memberi jalan padanya menuju ke depan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak sadar dengan ketenarannya sendiri. Rukia, seorang siswi peringkat kedua terpopuler, siswi teladan dan yang terpenting adik dari pengacara super tampan Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya Tuhan, siapa yang tidak kenal Byakuya di Karakura.

"Ara, Rukia, kau juga disini?"

"Eh, Rangiku. Memangnya ada apa sih jadi banyak orang berkumpul disini?" Rukia menghampiri Rangiku dan Gin yang berdiri disamping mobil limosin itu. Rukia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika berdekatan dengan Gin dan senyum rubahnya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Rangiku bisa mau berpacaran dengan pria yang selalu tersenyum misterius itu.

"Katanya hari ini anak dari pemilik Karakura Shounen Gakuen ini akan masuk sekolah lagi setelah tiga hari mengurung diri dikamarnya," jawab perempuan berambut orange bergelombang itu.

"Apa yang istimewa dari hal itu?" tanya Rukia heran. Tampak tidak masuk akal baginya untuk bergerombol di dekat mobil limosin milik anak pemilik sekolah khusus pria itu hanya untuk menyambutnya, memangnya pria itu siapa, dewa? Sangat lucu, bagi Rukia.

Rangiku hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan polos sahabatnya itu. Namun ia maklum, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Rukia memang sangat cuek dengan keadaan sekelilingnya makanya perempuan mungil itu tidak juga punya pacar hingga sekarang, Rukia terlalu tidak peka untuk mengetahui perasaan kagum orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Menurut kabar, Renji sangat depresi karena sahabat baiknya meninggal dan tidak mau masuk sekolah hingga tiga hari," jelas Rangiku.

Rukia terhenyak. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang tapi dari yang dikatakan Rangiku tadi sepertinya ditinggal seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan, setidaknya itu yang bisa Rukia simpulkan sekarang.

"Jadi pria bertatto 69 itu namanya Renji?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kau salah Rukia, pria bertatto 69 itu namanya Hisagi Shuuhei, aku tidak tahu dia apa tetapi dari gayanya sepertinya ia seorang bodyguard," jawab Gin yang dibarengi dengan anggukan Rangiku.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, kalau bukan pria betatto 69 itu lalu yang mana pria bernama Renji itu? Pikirnya.

Nah, pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Rangiku menunjuk seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah panjang terurai. "Itu Renji. Abarai Renji," kata Rangiku sambil terus menunjuk pria yang baru saja keluar dari limosin hitam itu.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap pria bernama Abarai Renji itu dengan teliti, tidak ada gurat kesedihan yang ia tangkap dari wajah tampan pria itu, tidak samasekali, atau mungkin memang Rukia yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang gurat kesedihan di wajah seseorang.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Rangiku bingung melihat wajah Rukia yang berkerut aneh.

"Hmm.. Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan pria itu," jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya, jujur saja ya aku pernah terpikat olehnya dia tampan kan hehe.." bisik Rangiku pada Rukia dan langsung terdengar dehaman dari Gin.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa aneh saja," balas Rukia.

"Kyaa!! Renji-sama!!"

Rangiku dan Rukia menengok ke belakang. Sekumpulan siswi Karakura High School berteriak histeris pada Renji yang melempar senyum pada para fansnya itu. Rangiku dan Rukia menggelengkan kepala mereka, memang tidak aneh lagi kalau pria seperti Renji yang kaya dan tampan memiliki banyak fans seperti ini, bahkan Gin juga punya walau tidak sebanyak Renji tentunya.

"Ayo kita pergi, sepertinya bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi dan lagipula aku tidak mau telingaku mengalami gangguan karena teriakan histeris mereka." Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia dan Gin menjauh dari keriuhan gerbang Karakura Shounen Gakuen, meninggalkan tempat yang sekarang sudah bertambah ramai karena sang pangeran yang sempat terpuruk muncul kembali.

* * *

Renji terpaku menatap punggung perempuan yang meninggalkan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sejak tadi ia terus menatap perempuan itu walau hanya dengan ekor matanya dan ia juga merasa bahwa perempuan itu juga menatapnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Kyaa!! Renji-sama!!"

Renji menghela napas. Rasanya rindu juga selama tiga hari tidak mendengar teriakan histeris dari para siswi sekolah tetangga. Ia seperti selalu bisa tersenyum jika mendengar teriakan dari mereka walau ia sedang dalam perasaan sedih sekalipun.

Ia masih memerhatikan punggung perempuan itu hingga menghilang ke dalam Karakura High School.

"Kuchiki Rukia.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda cepat masuk karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun," kata pria bertatto 69, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Renji menengadah ke langit saat ia merasa kulitnya bersentuhan dengan butir-butir rintik hujan. Ya, hujan sudah mulai turun sekarang. Seperti biasa, Januari memang bulan basah, hampir setiap hari hujan dengan awan hitam yang menggumpal menakutkan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, merasakan sentuhan basah hujan merasuk pada telapak tangannya, membiarkan seragamnya berbintik-bintik karena rintik air hujan meresap ke dalam struktur kainnya.

Hisagi membiarkan majikannya itu bertahan lebih lama dalam rintik hujan. Ia mengerti kenapa Renji hanya terdiam disana, ya, dia sangat mengerti.

Renji melempar tas coklat tuanya pada Hisagi dan menyuruh pria itu agar masuk terlebih dahulu, gerombolan orang yang tadi menggerumbungi mobil limosinnya mulai berkurang hingga tidak tersisa satu orang pun selain dirinya. Sempurna, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan hujan sekarang, mengenang seseorang yang baru tiga hari yang lalu pergi meninggalkannya, seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Renji tersenyum lemah disela-sela wajahnya yang basah teraliri air tawar hujan. "Hujan ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei Ichigo, kau pernah bilang kau benci hujan kan.. Tapi saat itu kupikir hujan bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ya, bukan sesuatu yang buruk sebelum kejadian itu terjadi."

* * *

Rintik hujan telah berhenti saat Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang gerbang Karakura High School. Pria bermata cokelat musim gugur itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menghela napas.

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit dengan awan yang masih hitam keabu-abuan. Ia benci hujan, ia benci cuaca yang seperti ini. Namun, ada pada suatu saat ia menyukai hujan, ya tentu saja, karena perempuan yang ia cintai menyukai hujan.

Pandangannya beralih pada gedung Karakura High School saat bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berlarian keluar gedung bertingkat itu dengan senyum ceria.

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak merasakan kecerian saat bel pulang berbunyi padahal pada kenyataannya baru tiga hari ia kehilangan kesenangan macam itu.

Ia rindu bertengkar dengan sahabatnya, ia juga rindu untuk menguntit Rukia hingga perempuan itu masuk ke rumahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti sekarang, tidak samasekali.

Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar dengusan napas cepat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengukir huruf U, ada Rukia di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah memerah yang sangat manis.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Rukia dengan napas yang masih sulit untuk diatur.

"Baru saja. Lalu, kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu?" balas Ichigo. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika semburat merah muncul di wajah putih Rukia.

"Emm.. Ngos-ngosan? Tidak kok, aku memang seperti ini."

"Oh.. Kupikir kau ngos-ngosan karena berlari saat melihat aku ada disini."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Perkataan Ichigo benar, ia langsung berlari ke gerbang sekolah saat melihat Ichigo berdiri di sana tadi.

"Ichigo.. Kau kesini menjemputku?" tanya Rukia malu-malu.

"Tidak, siapa yang mau menjemput perempuan midget seperti mu."

Rona wajah Rukia berubah menjadi kesal. "Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!"

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa melihat Rukia yang kesal dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya dan dengan cepat ia pun menyusul Rukia walau hanya mengiringi perempuan bermata violet itu dari belakang.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau itu pemarah sekali," kata Ichigo sambil terus berjalan mengiringi Rukia.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali jeruk!" seru Rukia yang sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Maaf.. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang kan hanya untuk bisa pulang bersamamu," kata Ichigo yang sukses membuat Rukia bungkam dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan berbagai hal, dan Ichigo hanya menjawan dengan senyuman saat Rukia bertanya bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya.

Gumpalan awan hitam yang sejak tadi menaungi Karakura sekarang telah berganti warna keorangean senja. Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Rukia, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Hanya bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, entah apa yang pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini.

"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo saat Rukia berada setengah jalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Rukia berpaling, menatap Ichigo yang terkena sinar matahari senja dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ichigo. Entah matanya yang salah lihat atau apa, tapi sekilas Ichigo nampak transparan dalam penglihatannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Bisa kita bertemu di taman besok sore jam 4?" Rukia bisa melihat rona wajah Ichigo yang memerah sekarang.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti datang," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia lalu pamit pergi dari rumah Rukia sedangkan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika sampai di kamar ia langsung melempar tasnya ke atas kasur lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di samping tas tersebut. Hal tentang tubuh Ichigo yang terlihat transparan tadi mengganggu pikirannya sekarang.

'Ichigo, siapa kau sebenarnya?'

**To be Continued**

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Kaorinin **: ya begitulah.. wah.. makasih doanya!!

**Sagara Ryuuki** : Yahh... Ichi gentayangan? Orang baik kan ga gentayangan. Hohoho

**-attakuchiki-** : Wuehh.. Ya kurang lebih kaya gitu lah. Hehe..

**Kuchikichii Icha** : Mbah ga login mulu ih.. wkwkwk.. menurut mbah sendiri gimana? *digeplak*

**Sunako-chin** : Rukianya memang ga kenal kok. Pokoknya gitu deh,, hahaa..

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Ichi itu.. makhluk berambut jeruk. *dibankai Ichi*

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Nah.. siapakah Ichi?? Nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

**Q-chan Kurosaki** : Lahh.. dasar omes lu, baru gitu aje uda nepsong!! Iyaaa..!! lahh.. malah ngasi saran yang ga baek nih anak.

**Ruki4062jo **: Hahaha... Iya, sekali-sekali Ichi dibikin misterius lah..

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY** : kurang lebih hantu.. yang jelas bukan shinigami.

**Ichikawa Ami **: Ihh.. maaf ya, flash backnya di chapter selanjutnya. Hoho..

**Liekichi. Chan** : Iya Ichi memang udah meninggal.

**Beby-chan** : Ichi bukan orang... Iya, makasih yaa..

**Ai_l0ver** : Hehee.. liat aja nanti ini bakal sad ending apa happy ending..

**Hikaru kurochiki** : haha.. Iya bukan manusia.

**Fil-Chan** : eh? Kenapa??

**shiNomori naOmi** : Hahaa. Iya gpp kok. Wuaah.. makasihh!!!

**Ruki_ya** : Waduh sampe 2012% yaa..

**Hiru Shi-chan** : Hahaa.. ya hampir tepat tuh,... sstt.. jangan dibocorin donk!

**Namie Amalia** : Hueeh.. Dia bukan ilusi dan juga bukan shinigami. Hehe.. tapi ge update kan sekarang..

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Hahaha.... kurang lebih seperti itulah..

**Charriot330** : Wueeh.. jahat amat nyama-nyamain ichi ma genderuwo.. iya ini udah update kok!

**Lacossu no ame2604** : Hehe.. gw juga suka judulnya. Soalnya gw suka banget sama hujan. Makasih reviewnya!!

**Yuu a.k.a tsh** : Hohoho... hmm.. kurang lebih gitu deh..

**Violet Murasaki** : Rukia kan dodol.. *dibekuin + ditimbun seribu sakura*

**Ichirukiluna gituloh** : Hahaha.. banyak ye pertanyaannya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja deh..

**Aya-kuchiki chan** : Eh.. waduh.. bukan.. Ichigo bukan dewa yang nyabut nyawa Ruki kok. Bukann..

**Neni Louph Hitsu** : Yang jelas ichi bukan shinigami!

**Ziruki Zaoldyeck** : Hhaa.. mending baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya supaya tau jawabannya.

**Hikaru Vessalius** : Yah.. ngapain dibayangin? Kasian Ichinya,,

**Fuyu no Sakura 28** : Iyaa, ini udah update..

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa** : Heh.. sayang sekali karena nyatanya memang seperti itu. Hohoho..

**Grimmy Grimmy** : Hoho. Iya mami!! Makasih reviewnya!

**Hanamori Halibel Kuchiki** : Hehe.. Ichigo misterius makin keren deh.. wkwkw..

**Rukia Ttha Kuchiki** : Begitulah anak muda jaman sekarang. Wkwkw

**Ella_tsuki** : wuah.. sabar mbak.. sabar...

**Natsu Zeuszack **: Ichi itu roh.. iya gpp.. makasih reviewnya!!

**Huee.. Makasih buat semua reviewnya!! Review lagi yaa.. ayo teken iji-ijo dibawah!!!**


	4. That Smell is

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Bagaimana jika hujan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini? **

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Chapter 4 : That Smell is..**

**.**

**A fic from BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Awan mendung menyelimuti Karakura. Ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan salah satu stasiun Tv terkenal yang tadi dilihat Ichigo di layar sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternyata salah besar. Pria itu menggerutu. Ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan semua stasiun Tv memang tidak bisa dipercaya, dan hujan itu memang tidak bisa diramalkan.

Ichigo membuka buku _note _hitam kecil dari dalam sakunya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman _note_ itu dengan perlahan, melewati beberapa tulisan-tulisan tangannya yang seperti sebuah _diary_. Gerakannya terhenti pada sebuah halaman berisi susunan angka dari satu hingga empat puluh itu. Sudah ada empat tanda silang hitam yang menghiasi angka 1, 2, 3 dan 4. Itu artinya sudah empat hari sejak ia bertemu dengan Rukia dalam wujudnya yang seperti sekarang.

Wujudnya yang sekarang. Ichigo menutup _note_ itu lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia memandang telapak tangannya sejenak lalu berjalan ke tengah jalan raya yang sedang ramai dilewati mobil-mobil dan bus. Ia berhenti di sana, di tengah jalanan itu. Mobil-mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos tubuhnya dengan bebas namun tidak terjadi apapun padanya, mobil-mobil itu hanya menembus tubuhnya yang transparan.

Ichigo menempelkan tangan kanannya ke kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh," katanya lalu berjalan kembali ke sisi jalan. Tubuhnya yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah roh. Sebuah roh yang berkeliaran di bumi karena masih memiliki satu keinginan yang belum terwujud.

Pria berambut _orange_ itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sebuah toko di pinggir jalan itu. Ia merosotkan tubuhnya hingga duduk memeluk lututnya. Ia tertawa kecil sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku benar-benar sudah jadi hantu ya."

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang ketika Rukia dan Rangiku keluar dari kelasnya. Pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir sekarang, lebih cepat dari hari biasa karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat untuk rencana Bunkasai gabungan antara Karakura High School dengan Karakura Shounen Gakuen minggu depan. Semua siswa sekolah Rukia, terutama para siswi sangat antusias dengan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, karena Karakura Shounen Gakuen terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang tampan dan kaya.

Rukia segera berlari keluar gedung ketika rintik hujan mulai turun. Gelapnya murung awan tidak mempengaruhi wajah cerianya sekarang. Ia berdiri di tengah rintik hujan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ia sangat suka hujan, suka sekali.

Rangiku hanya bisa menggeleng melihat teman baiknya itu. Ia telah tiga tahun berteman baik dengan Rukia, dan ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Rukia saat hujan tiba. Perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu mengembangkan payung warna _cream_ berumbai yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi pagi lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Rukia.

"Ah, Rangiku, kau selalu saja begitu!" seru Rukia agak kesal ketika Rangiku menghampirinya dan memayunginya. Rangiku selalu saja mengejarnya dan memayunginya ketika ia sedang menikmati hujan, Rangiku juga sering bilang pada Rukia jika terlalu berlama-lama di bawah hujan bisa membuat pertumbuhan terhambat, meskipun itu hanya lelucon yang dibuat Rangiku sendiri.

"Kalau terlalu lama di bawah hujan pertumbuhanmu akan terhambat tau!" balas Rangiku sambil memandang remeh pada Rukia yang tingginya berada di bawahnya. Rangiku mengalihkan pandangannya pada dada Rukia yang.. ehem.. bisa dibilang rata. "Tuh, kan. Pertumbuhanmu memang terhambat," katanya prihatin.

Wajah cantik Rukia berubah cemberut. Badannya memang kecil dan dadanya memang rata tidak seperti Rangiku yang fantastis. Tapi ia tidak mementingkan hal itu, baginya yang penting hidupnya menyenangkan.

"Maaf deh, kalau aku pendek," katanya sinis ketika Rangiku mulai membandingkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama.

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering hujan-hujanan. Kenapa sih kau suka sekali dengan hujan?" Mereka berdua berjalan menerobos rintik hujan yang tidak terlalu deras itu.

"Hm.. Jawabanku masih sama seperti dulu, karena hujan itu enak. Hujan kan membawa hawa sejuk yang akan mengusir panas, hujan juga membuat tanaman tumbuh subur secara alami ya walaupun terkadang bisa menyebabkan banjir. Dan ada satu lagi alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan." Rukia menggantungkan perkataannya, ia mencoba membuat temannya itu penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku tidak sabar.

Rukia berjalan mendahului Rangiku hingga membuat gadis itu kembali bersentuhan dengan rintik hujan lalu berbalik menghadap Rangiku namun matanya memandang langit hitam yang bergumpal-gumpal. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dan terlihat sangat bahagia. "Karena saat hujan, aku bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai," katanya sambil menari memutar tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup.

* * *

Renji menaikkan kaca jendela mobilnya ketika Rukia dan Rangiku mulai menjauh dari Karakura High School. Sudah sejak bel pulang berbunyi Renji memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rukia. Secara logika mungkin memang memalukan secara diam-diam memperhatikan seorang gadis, namun apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukan itu demi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Tuan muda, kenapa anda tidak langsung menemuinya saja?" tanya pria bertatto 69 di pipinya, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Renji melepas ikatan rambut yang sejak pagi ia pakai pada rambut merahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai lembut menutupi lambang Karakura Shounen Gakuen pada saku jas seragam biru tuanya. Ia menatap Rukia yang sekarang sedang berlari kecil dikejar Rangiku yang ingin memayungi gadis itu sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Tidak, aku belum siap untuk menemuinya sekarang," katanya sambil menatap sebuah amplop biru muda yang dihiasi dengan beberapa bercak merah kotor.

"Kita pergi, Hisagi," perintahnya pada pria bertatto 69 itu dan tidak lama kemudian mobil limosin hitam keluaran terbaru Swiss itu telah bergerak menjauhi Karakura High School.

* * *

Mobil limosin klasik itu berhenti di salah satu taman terbesar di Karakura, taman Shirayuki. Renji keluar dari mobil itu dengan dipayungi oleh Hisagi. Rintik air telah berubah menjadi hujan yang agak deras sekarang. Suara air yang jatuh bersentuhan dengan lantai bumi itu menggema di seluruh penjuru Karakura.

Renji berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku taman bercat hijau daun yang telah basah oleh air hujan. Hisagi dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam setelan jas hitamnya dan membersihkan sebagian bangku taman itu dari air hujan . Setelah memastikan bahwa bangku itu sudah layak untuk diduduki Hisagi memberi tanda pada tuan mudanya itu untuk duduk.

"Hisagi.."

"Ya, ada apa tuan muda?"

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini?" pintanya sambil menatap bodyguard atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipanggil butler kepercayaannya itu.

Hisagi memandang Renji dengan cemas. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Renji di sini sendiri dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Renji masih dalam keadaan berduka sekarang dan mungkin tuannya itu butuh waktu sendiri lebih lama, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Ini perintah." Baru saja ia ingin menolak permintaan dari Renji tapi ternyata anak tunggal dari pemilik Karakura Shounen Gakuen itu telah mengubah permintaannya menjadi sebuah perintah. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Sebagai seorang bawahan sikap menolak perintah majikan adalah hal yang tabu, jadi dengan terpaksa ia akan mematuhi perintah itu.

Pria berumur 23 tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit di hadapan Renji lalu memberikan payung yang dipakainya untuk melindungi Renji tadi, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tuannya sendirian di bangku taman Shirayuki.

Renji menghela napas ketika Hisagi telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia memandang payung yang diberikan Hisagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia samasekali tidak memakainya dan hanya membiarkan payung itu menemainya di sampingnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup namun hatinya terasa sedikit lebih tenang ketika sendiri di taman ini, taman yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Ichigo dulu.

Renji memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada taman itu. Masih ada sebuah pancuran ukiran berbentuk seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang kendi, masih ada lautan bunga mawar merah di sudut taman, masih ada pohon sakura rimbun di belakang pancuran air itu.

Pohon sakura di taman Shirayuki ini memang sedikit aneh. Ia berbunga beberapa bulan lebih cepat dibanding dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang lain. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di daerah itu bahkan sering menyebutnya Pohon Sakura Keramat. Tapi Renji tidak peduli dengan apapun nama yang diberikan warga sekitar pada pohon sakura yang ditanamnya bersama Ichigo saat mereka berumur 5 tahun itu.

Ia berdiri dari bangku taman itu lalu melangkah menghampiri pohon sakura tunggal di taman Shirayuki ini. Ia ingat mereka selalu senang memanjat pohon sakura ini ketika pulang sekolah saat masih berstatus junior di Karakura Shounen Gakuen, namun saat memasuki senior mereka jadi jarang pergi kesini karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah.

Renji tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menyentuh batang kokoh pohon bunga yang hanya tumbuh di Jepang itu. Rasanya sangat nostalgia. Setelah puas menyentuh batang itu ia lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan meniupnya sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

Tangannya mulai mengerut dan memutih karena kedinginan. Ia tidak memakai sarung tangan, karena merasa risih dengan benda pelindung tangan itu. Ia akan meninggalkan pohon sakura itu dan beranjak pulang, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menghampiri indera penciumannya.

Harum. Renji menghela napasnya untuk lebih merasakan keharuman yang menghampiri hidungnya itu. Harum yang sangat lembut, tidak menyengat, enak dan terasa tidak asing.

Vanilla. Renji segera melirik ke sekelilingnya ketika menyadari harum tersebut adalah aroma vanilla. Harum itu tidak asing, harum itu yang selama sebelas tahun ini ia hirup kecuali empat hari belakangan ini. Ia mencoba melirik segala sudut taman namun tidak ada siapapun berada di sana selain dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap bahwa aroma yang diciumnya tadi hanyalah khayalan saja namun percuma, aroma manis dan lembut vanilla itu tetap meracuni indera penciumannya.

Renji mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dengan sangat erat ketika aroma parfum vanilla itu semakin menyerbak di sekitar pohon sakura itu. Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aroma ini... Parfum vanilla milik Ichigo.."

* * *

Ichigo memetik satu bunga sakura yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. Rambut _orange_nya menari mengikuti tiupan angin dingin yang berhembus. Ichigo duduk di dahan pohon terbesar pada pohon sakura itu, mata cokelat musim gugurnya menatap pria berambut merah sepunggung yang sejak tadi terlihat bingung di bawahnya.

Matanya menyipit sendu melihat pria itu. Ia tahu wajah pria itu telah memucat karena terlalu lama berhujan. Ia tahu pria itu terlihat lebih kurus karena kurang makan.

Tiba-tiba mata cokelat musim gugur Ichigo membulat ketika pria yang berdiri di depan pohon sakura itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ichigo tidak menyangka pria itu bisa merasakan harum itu. Ia pikir harum itu tidak akan tercium oleh siapapun lagi, tapi ternyata pria itu, Abarai Renji, masih bisa merasakannya.

Ichigo turun dari dahan pohon sakura itu lalu mendekati Renji. Ia berdiri di hadapan pria itu namun sepertinya Renji tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia mengembangkan senyum miris pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"_Gomen ne_, Renji."

* * *

Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika sampai di taman Shirayuki. Sekarang tepat jam 4 sore dan ia datang memenuhi janjinya pada Ichigo. Rukia menutup payung yang tadi dipakainya dari rumah, hujan telah berhenti dan Rukia merasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

Perempuan bermata _violet_ itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencari pria berambut _orange_ mencolok yang sanggup membuatnya membongkar isi lemari pakaiannya untuk menemui pria itu di taman ini. Ya, dia membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok hanya untuk menemui Ichigo dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah dress hijau muda selutut dengan sebuah dasi pita kuning terpasang di lehernya. Ia ingat, dress itu adalah pemberian Byakuya ketika ia masuk SMA, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Rukia!"

Senyuman Rukia semakin mengembang ketika Ichigo memanggilnya dari bawah pohon sakura di depan pancuran air. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan juga celana jeans hitam. Memang penampilannya agak berantakan, namun di mata Rukia Ichigo tetap saja terlihat tampan.

Rukia segera berlari kecil menghampiri Ichigo yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Rukia langsung terpesona dengan pohon sakura di belakang Ichigo ketika ia melihatnya dari dekat. Ia terpesona dengan lebatnya pohon sakura itu yang berbunga saat musim hujan seperti sekarang, karena setahunya sangat jarang ada pohon sakura yang berbunga saat musim hujan.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat pandangan berbinar Rukia pada pohon sakura itu. Ia tahu Rukia pasti akan menyukai pohon itu, karena itu ia mengajak gadis itu untuk datang ke taman Shirayuki. "Kau suka pohon sakura ini?" tanyanya.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo kemudian mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika Ichigo secara tiba-tiba memanjat pohon sakura itu lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Ayo, kau bisa melihat lebih dekat kelopak sakuranya jika berada di sini," ajak Ichigo.

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan besar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Meskipun agak sulit memanjat pohon itu dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang akhirnya Rukia bisa duduk di dahan pohon sakura itu bersama Ichigo. Ia memandang bunga sakura yang ada di sekitarnya, sangat banyak dan masih basah karena guyuran hujan tadi.

Ichigo memetik satu bunga itu dari rantingnya lalu memberikannya pada Rukia. Ia sangat senang melihat Rukia menyukai pohon sakura yang dulu ditanamnya bersama Renji itu. "Kau.. cantik hari ini," Ichigo mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus begitu pula dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua jadi salah tingkah dan berusaha menenangkan diri masing-masing.

"T-terima kasih," balas Rukia setelah rona merah di pipinya mulai memudar.

"Ichigo, kau memakai parfum?" tanya Rukia setelah menghirup ada aroma manis pada Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit kaget namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman khasnya. "Iya, kenapa?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja harumnya enak. Seperti aroma.."

"Vanilla. Ini harum vanilla," jelas Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa harum ini sering kucium, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja ya."

"Oh, iya mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," balas Ichigo. Ia menatap Rukia yang kembali memandang bunga-bunga sakura itu dengan kagum. Sepertinya satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui tentang Rukia, gadis itu menyukai bunga sakura.

"Mungkin, parfum seperti itu banyak dijual di pasaran ya jadi aku sering menciumnya." Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecut. Parfum vanilla itu tidak dijual di pasaran, parfum itu adalah parfum yang ia buat sendiri dan hanya parfum itu yang ia pakai sejak pertama masuk sekolah dasar hingga sekarang.

"Hoi, Ichigo!" Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipi pria bermata cokelat itu . "Kau melamun ya?" tanyanya polos.

Ichigo yang menyadari tangan Rukia menyentuh pipinya langsung bersemu merah. "Ah, maaf," katanya segera. Ichigo lalu turun dari dahan pohon itu dan sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. "Mau lihat hujan sakura?" Ia langsung menggendong Rukia turun dari dahan pohon itu setelah Rukia mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Pejamkan matamu," pinta Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menurutinya. Rukia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika berada di dekat Ichigo dan itu membuatnya benar-benar yakin bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria berambut _orange_ itu.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo, lalu karena merasa telah terlalu lama memejamkan matanya akhirnya Rukia membuka matanya perlahan.

Matanya kembali berbinar ketika melihat kelopak-kelopak sakura berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Sangat indah, kelopak-kelopak sakura itu berjatuhan dari pohonnya dan mengitari Rukia. Persis seperti kata Ichigo, hujan sakura.

"Indah sekali. Bagaimana kau melakukan ini Ichigo?" Rukia menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tempat Ichigo berdiri tadi. Namun, pria itu sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

"Ichigo.. Hei, Ichigo kau dimana?" Rukia celingukan mencari Ichigo, pandangan matanya telah menyapi semua bagian taman namun nihil, pria itu telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Ichigo.."

**To be Continued**

* * *

BeenBin : Hula~ minna, ketemu sama gw lagi! Akhirnya udah bisa update fic lagi! Tapi baru ini dulu ya, fic yang lain nanti menyusul setelah w dapet ide dan waktu buat ngetik.

Mayen : Cielah, sok sibuk lo! Mang lo ngapain aja selama ini?

BeenBin : Maklum lah, artis kan jadwalnya padat. *dilempar sarung* Dan maaf ya kalo banya typo, soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru banget. hehe

Mayen : Artis taman lawang kale ya. Haha, ga balesin review neh?

BeenBin : Reviewnya dibales lewat message aja yah dan bagi yang ga login balesannya ada di bawah ini!!

**Ruki_ya : **Hahaha... Iyap, hampir bener tuh. Hebat, teruskan tebakanmu! *plak!*

**Erick Ryuuzaki** : Iya, hehe. Makasih ya.

**Hiru Shi-chaan** : Hoho, perkenalan Renji dulu chapter kemaren.

**Ai_l0ver** : yah, siapa yang ga depresi kalo ditinggal mati sahabat.

**YUKI-chan** : Wahaa.. Gomen ne, tapi tetep keren kan Hisagi.

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Heh, ada kan yang liat Ruki ngemeng sendiri si Hinamori kan liat Cuma dia ga ngomong apa-apa.

**RukiIchi-chappy** : wah, makasih! Iya ini udah update kok.

**Yuu a.k.a Tsh** : Hehee.. Lagi demen sad ending neh gw. Bosen yang bahagia-bahagia mulu.

**Hinazuka Airin** : Salam kenal jugaa. Iya ichi udah mati.. huee..

**Rukia 'jani' Kuchiki** : Yah, sejenis hantu lah.

**Hanamori Halibel Kuchiki** : Cielah, dia bilang Renji lebay. Hati-hati disabit pake zabimaru loh. Wkwk

**Nyaa.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Mohon review dan doanya supaya gw lulus dengan nilai yang bagus ya!!**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Di tengah hujan sakura itu,  
ku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu yang aku cintai. **

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Chapter 5 : Happy Birthday!**

**.**

**a fic from BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo.. kau dimana?" seru Rukia. Mata _violet_ indahnya berputar sempurna memperhatikan sekeliling taman untuk mencari pria berambut _orange_ itu.

Percuma. Sudah lebih dari lima menit Rukia berteriak memanggil nama pria itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Rukia menggigil kedinginan. Saking terburu-buru untuk ke taman Rukia sampai lupa membawa mantel yang biasa ia pakai, padahal ia tahu cuaca hari ini akan sedingin ini.

Gadis bermata _violet_ itu menghela napas beratnya. Ia sudah ingin menangis dan ingin meninggalkan taman Shirayuki. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat awalnya berdiri sebuah tangan besar menariknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh gadis manis itu.

Rukia mengenali harum manis yang ada pada tubuh pria yang memeluknya itu. "_Happy birthday_.." ucap pria itu dan saat itu juga airmatanya langsung tidak bisa terbendung.

"Eit.. Jangan nangis donk," ucap pria yang ternyata Ichigo itu.

"Bodoh, kupikir kau menghilang kemana," balas Rukia terisak dengan suara yang pelan karena ia menekankan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ichigo.

"Haha.. Maaf, kan aku cuma mau bikin _surprise _untukmu." Ichigo menatap wajah manis Rukia yang memerah karena menangis, perlahan ia menghapus airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipi putih mulus Rukia. "Udah deh, kau itu jelek kalau nangis," ejek Ichigo sambil tertawa jahil.

"Iya, iyaa.. Eh, kau tau hari ulang tahunku dari mana?" tanya Rukia. Kini ia telah lepas dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Hi-mit-su.." Ichigo naik kembali ke atas pohon sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menerima uluran tangan Ichigo, kini mereka berdua duduk kembali pada dahan pohon sakura itu.

"Ih, Ichigo pelit deh.." Rukia memukul pelan lengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama berharap bahwa waktu berhenti jalan hanya untuk saat ini saja.

"Hadiah ulang tahunnya menyusul nanti ya," ucap Ichigo di tengah obrolan mereka.

Rukia mengangguk lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Senyuman yang sangat ia sukai dari gadis itu, senyuman yang dulunya tidak pernah tertuju padanya sekarang ia melihatnya langsung di depan mata, senyuman yang hanya khusus ditujukan oleh gadis yang ia cintai untuknya.

"Beneran? Aku tunggu ya, awas kalau bohong!" ancam Rukia disela tawa kecilnya. Gadis mungil itu memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Ichigo, mengajaknya untuk berjanji.

"Iya janji!" sahut Ichigo sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Rukia.

"Tapi mungkin agak lama ya," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, aku bakalan tunggu sampai kapanpun," balas Rukia.

Ichigo memetik salah satu bunga sakura yang berada di dekatnya. Tetesan air hujan yang tersisa pada bunga itu membuat kelopak-kelopaknya basah dan itu menambah keindahan warna merah muda bunga itu.

Perlahan ia meletakkan bunga sakura itu pada helaian rambut Rukia. "Manis," komentarnya setelah melihat betapa manisnya Rukia dengan bunga sakura yang terjepit di helaian rambutnya.

Wajah Rukia merona merah saat Ichigo mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Perlahan namun pasti Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia memejamkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan kecupan lembut di bibir mungilnya. Sangat lembut, Ichigo memperlakukannya seperti sebuah berlian yang harus dijaga, sebuah berlian yang ketika terjatuh akan hilang dan hancur.

Rukia bisa merasakan hangat tangan Ichigo yang menggenggamnya, merasakan panas yang berkumpul di pipinya yang merona merah. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. Cukup singkat namun sangat berarti bagi dua sejoli itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Ichigo. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Rukia, ia tidak ingin gadis itu melihat rona merah yang juga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"I-iya, terima kasih," jawab Rukia agak canggung. Ia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo karena merasa tidak kuat dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam milik pria berambut _orange_ itu.

Beginilah hari ulang tahun Rukia tahun ini. Hanya dirayakan oleh mereka berdua. Tidak ada makanan mewah, tidak ada tempat mewah nan romantis. Hanya ada rasa kebahagian, kasih sayang dan kesederhanaan yang menyelimuti hari ulang tahun Rukia tahun ini.

* * *

Byakuya sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya ketika Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Pria tampan bermata abu-abu itu memperhatikan adiknya hingga memasuki kamar. Sangat jarang ia melihat wajah Rukia sesenang itu, Rukia memang berwajah ceria tapi untuk hari ini roman wajah gadis itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam tas kerja kulit miliknya. Ia baru saja pulang kerja, bahkan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya tapi karena ia merasa haus ia langsung membuat teh.

Ia menatap kotak merah itu sebentar lalu setelah menyereput habis tehnya ia segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Rukia.

Byakuya sempat meliril kalender yang ada di depan kamar Rukia sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Tanggal 14 Januari. Berarti ia tidak salah ingat, hari ini ulang tahun Rukia untung ia sempat membeli hadiah kecil di sebuah _plaza _dalam perjalanan pulang.

Pengacara terkenal di Karakura itu mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dua kali dan setelah itu Rukia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Rukia menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum manis setelah melihat kotak merah yang merupakan kotak perhiasan.

"Terima kasih nii-sama," ucap Rukia ketika Byakuya menyerahkan kotak perhiasan merah itu padanya. Byakuya tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun namun bagi Rukia melewati hadiah itu ia bisa mengerti sebagaimana besar rasa sayang kakak laki-lakinya itu padanya.

Byakuya menggangguk dengan canggung dan itu membuat Rukia ingin tertawa. Ia memang sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin Byakuya tapi terkadang ia juga ingin bisa akrab dengan pria itu layaknya kakak-adik pada umumnya.

"Tadi kau dari mana?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dari taman Shirayuki, aku bertemu dengan temanku," jawab Rukia.

"Dengan Matsumoto?"

"Bukan." Rukia tersipu, rona merah tampak jelas di wajahnya membuat Byakuya sedikit curiga. "Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," jelasnya lagi.

"Lain kali ajak dia ke rumah. Aku ingin bicara dengannya," ucap Byakuya lalu berjalan kembali menuruni tangga.

"Iya!" sahut Rukia senang.

"Rukia.." Byakuya berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah menuruni lima buah anak tangga. "Selamat ulang tahun," kata Byakuya lalu kembali menuruni tangga.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kotak perhiasan pemberian Byakuya yang ia belum buka ke meja lalu segera berlari menyusul Byakuya ke bawah.

"Nii-sama aku buatin nasi goreng ya!" Seru Rukia sambil menuruni tangga.

"Terserah," jawab Byakuya yang sedang melepaskan dasi biru tuanya.

* * *

Rangiku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan pagi tapi Rukia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sang pacar, Ichimaru Gin, hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Rangiku yang dari tadi hanya memasang wajah menggelikan. "Coba ditelpon deh Rukia-channya," kata Gin akhirnya.

Rangiku mendengus lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari dalam tas. Ia membuka kontak di _handphone_-nya lalu setelah menemukan nama Rukia ia segera menekan tombol "_Call_".

Beberapa saat kemudian Rangiku memutuskan sambungan karena yang menjawab adalah _customer service_ dari _provider_ kartu yang dipakai Rukia. "_Handphone_-nya nggak aktif," kata Rangiku kemudian.

"Ya udah kita masuk duluan aja. Bel masuk udah bunyi dari tadi loh," kata Gin menarik tangan Rangiku memasuki bangunan sekolah.

"Tapi Rukia..."

"Mungkin dia terlambat atau sakit, kita tunggu aja di kelas udah mau hujan nih." Gin tetap menarik Rangiku masuk ke dalam kelas. Pria bermata sipit itu tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dalam keadaan mendung seperti ini.

* * *

Hari mulai gerimis, Rukia berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terlalu terlambat masuk ke kelas. Ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara malam tadi tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian di taman Shirayuki bersama Ichigo. Ia telalu senang untuk tertidur, makanya matanya baru terpejam ketika jam empat pagi.

Rukia berlari sambil memeluk tasnya. Untung tasnya terbuat dari bahan kulit sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir tetesan air hujan akan merembes ke dalam tasnya dan membuat basah semua bukunya.

Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah Rukia sempat melirik _pocket watch_ berbentuk kepala kelinci pemberian Byakuya malam tadi. Jam delapan, ia sudah terlambat setengah jam. Gadis itu hanya bisa berdoa agar Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei belum masuk kelas karena memang guru kimia itu selalu terlambat masuk ke kelas.

"Kau terlambat ya?" Sebuah payung berwarna hitam memayungi Rukia. Gadi itu menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggangguk karena napasnya masih tidak stabil setelah berlari. Rukia melirik seragam _Karakura Shounen Gakuen_ yang dipakai Ichigo. Sangat rapi walau Ichigo adalah seorang laki-laki, biasanya laki-laki berpakaian seragam secara sembrono dan berantakan.

"Kau terlambat juga?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. "Ayo cepat sana, nanti makin terlambat loh!" seru Ichigo. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia ke arah gedung _Karakura High School_.

Wajah Rukia merona merah, gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk selama digandeng Ichigo sampai ke depan tangga. "Terima kasih," ucap Rukia agak canggung.

"Sama-sama," balas Ichigo sambil mengucek-ngucek rambut Rukia yang tingginya tidak lebih dari dadanya.

Rukia segera menaiki tangga. Sedikit berlari dan hampir jatuh karena terlalu grogi setelah bertemu Ichigo. Saat hampir sampai ke lantai dua ia sempat melirik ke bawah dengan ekor matanya dan ia masih menemukan Ichigo berdiri di sana, dengan senyum khas yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya minggu ini.

Rukia tersenyum senang lalu bergumam. "Aku mencintainya."

* * *

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya. Syukur, Kurotsuchi-sensei belum datang jadi ia tidak akan kena marah guru maniak itu karena terlambat. Keringat bercampur basah air hujan terlihat pada seragam putihnya. Sebelum Ichigo memayunginya tadi ia memang sudah basah karena sepanjang perjalan ke sekolah ia menerobos gerimis.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tumben terlambat," kata Rangiku. Ia menarik kursinya ke depan meja Rukia, menyelidik.

Namun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius. Rangiku menjadi curiga, walaupun senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang bahagia tetap saja ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Malah senyum, aku udah khawatir kau kenapa-napa tau!" kata Rangiku sambil mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Maaf deh," balas Rukia singkat.

"Ada apa sih? Cerita donk!" kata Rangiku penasaran.

"Em.. Aku jatuh cinta sama seseorang," bisik Rukia.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Rahasia. Nanti pasti aku kenalin deh."

"Ya udah kalau gitu cerita tentang dia aja deh."

Rangiku menunjukkan wajah penasarannya dan Rukia mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Ichigo dan apa saja yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua tanpa menyadari dua orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka diam-diam.

* * *

Renji berdiri di samping pintu kelas Rukia ketika gadis itu bersama Rangiku sedang bercerita tentang seseorang yang disukai Rukia. Di tangan pria berambut merah itu tergenggam surat beramplop biru yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Surat itu milik Ichigo, surat yang membuat sahabatnya itu kehilangan nyawanya saat ingin menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Renji menatap surat itu sambil mendengarkan cerita Rukia dari balik pintu. Ia samasekali tidak pernah membuka dan membaca isi surat itu karena memang ia tidak punya hak untuk membacanya. Hanya Rukia yang berhak membacanya dan sekarang ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyerahkannya. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Ichigo bisa selelet itu dalam mendekati Rukia, karena ia merasa grogi dan Renji merasakan itu sekarang.

Untung sekarang adalah jam belajar karena jika tidak ia tidak akan bisa menguping pembicaraan Rukia dan Rangiku dengan diam karena dikerubungi para _fansgirl_-nya.

Untuk menyusup ke _Karakura High School_ bukan hal yang sulit untuk Renji. Ia sudah tahu ketika sedang dalam jam pelajaran lorong-lorong sekolah akan kosong dan ia bisa berjalan bebas di sana. Ia bahkan rela membolos pelajaran matematika untuk datang ke sekolah tetangga ini untuk menyerahkan surat itu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat karena Rukia sedang menyukai seseorang.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit mendengar kalau Rukia sudah menyukai seseorang. Bukan karena ia menyukai Rukia tapi mungkin karena ia merasa bersedih karena Ichigo tidak sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

Renji tersenyum kecut melihat tawa bahagia di wajah Rukia.

"Ichigo bodoh, seandainya kau tidak lelet semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," gumamnya lalu meninggalkan kelas Rukia.

* * *

Suara dentingan musik dari sebuah kotak musik klasik menggema di kamar yang mayoritas barang-barangnya berwarna _pink_. Kotak musik itu memutar dentingan melodi yang sama berulang kali karena orang yang memutar kunci kotak musik itu memutarnya hingga ke batas akhir.

Seorang gadis bermata abu-abu menatap langit-langit kamar serba _pink_ itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian, ia menutupi matanya yang berair dengan lengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu sedang menangis.

Kamar gadis itu penuh dengan boneka-boneka kelinci dengan berbagai kostum dan ukuran, di setiap boneka itu juga terdapat sebuah surat beramplop biru. Orang-orang yang masuk ke kamarnya pasti akan mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah penyuka kelinci namun pada kenyataannya tidak, semua boneka itu bukan miliknya, setidaknya bukan diberikan orang itu untuk dirinya.

Kamar itu juga gelap. Gadis itu tidak membuka gorden jendelanya, menolak cahaya untuk memasuki kamarnya. Gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Ia menatap ke cermin dan menemukan matanya yang bengkak dan rambut _orange_nya yang berantakan.

Dari pantulan cermin itu ia melihat deretan boneka dan barang-barang berbentuk kelinci yang terletak diam di lemari kacanya. Ia kembali menangis dan hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan cermin besar yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

Kotak musik itu masih berbunyi. Dentingan melodinya semakin membuat gadis itu tersedu. Semua barang yang ada di kamarnya itu bukan miliknya, juga kotak musik klasik itu. Semua barang itu ada di kamarnya karena keegoisannya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku seragamnya. Foto yang berisi senyumnya bersama senyum seorang pria yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya.

Setetes airmatanya jatuh membasahi foto itu. "_Gomen_, Kurosaki-_kun_."

**To be Continued

* * *

**

Balesan Review yang nggak Login :

**Ai_l0ver** : Huum.. Begitukah menurutmu? Hehe.. lagi demen sad ending gw.

**Hinazuka Airin** : Haha.. Humm.. Kayanya sih *plaak! Nah lo, demen banget lo ngancem w kalo ga update. Wkwkw

**Anggie 'Hydeist' Kuchiki** : Tenang, Ichigonya balik kan.. Hum, ga saling mengenal cuma Ichigonya aja yang kenal sama Rukia.

**Tsha Yuu** : Iya tuh Renji lelet juga mau ngasih surat gitu aja.

**Tsuki Hinazuri** : Makasih. Iya, entah kenapa gw suka banget sama cerita yang sedih-sedih.

**Namie males login** : Mau? Minta bikinin Ichigo sono!

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Hahaha.. Yah kurang lebih gitu. Karena matinya juga pas hujan si Ichigo itu *upss.. spoiler* Makasih doanya jadinya nilai gw lumayan bagus nih.

**Midori Akira** : Makasih udah mampir! Iya..

**Ichikawa Ami** : Jiaah, tumben nie anag males login. Hahaha. Iye ini udah update.

**Hiru Syricuse** : Hohoo, thanks mas!

**Fuyu no Sakura** : Makasih reviewnya!

**No name** : Iyah, kasian juga ya Ichigo.

**Thanks udah mau review ya! Dan untuk kesekian kalinya saia minta teken biru-biru di bawah ini. Kasih saran buat cerita ke depannya! Onegai~**


	6. The Secret

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Apa kau tahu orang yang telah meninggal rohnya masih akan berkeliaran di sekitar orang yang ia cintai selama 40 hari.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Chapter 6 : The Secret**

**.**

**a fic from BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Gulungan awan hitam menghiasi Karakura hari ini. Kota itu seakan menyimpan kemurungan dari warna gelap langit dan hembusan kencang anginnya. Murung, mungkin kata itu tepat ditujukan pada Renji saat ini.

Renji melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kamarnya saat mendengar pekikan petir yang mendengungkan telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian secara perlahan namun pasti rintik air hujan mulai membasahi tanah Karakura lagi. Sebenarnya ia bosan setiap hari berjumpa dengan hujan. Hasil putaran siklus air itu terkadang memunculkan memori terburuk dalam hidupnya dan ia benci itu.

Hari ini ia tidak pergi ke sekolah. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu besar yang sengaja ia letakkan di depan jendela. Ia hanya memakai piyama berwarna biru malam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambut merahnya.

Ia malas melakukan apapun hari ini. Ia malas melihat senyum Rukia yang terasa begitu menyakitkannya. Ia malas untuk merasa depresi lagi karena tidak bisa menyerahkan surat terakhir Ichigo pada Rukia. Sepengecut ini kah ia? Ya, ia merasa seperti pengecut sekarang. Ia juga mengerti bahwa mentertawakan Ichigo dulu saat sahabatnya itu merasa kikuk dan gagal untuk berhadapan Rukia adalah sebuah tindakan yang salah.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia takutkan? Apa ia takut surat Ichigo ditolak? Atau apa? Ia juga tidak mengerti.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang tadinya turun dengan lembut sekarang berubah menjadi deras. Renji menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Irama hujan yang turun seakan mengerti perasaannya. Pria berwajah tegar itu menangis.

* * *

Rangiku membawa keranjang belanjanya sambil merengut ke arah Hitsugaya. Sepupunya itu terlalu menjengkelkan hingga membuat ingin melempar keranjang belanja itu ke wajah pria bermata _emerald_ itu sekarang.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pria tampan bertubuh mungil itu berhasil menyeret paksa Rangiku yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ke pasar untuk belanja di pasar. Tentu saja Rangiku melakukan perlawanan tapi percuma karena kharisma Hitsugaya terlalu sulit untuk dilawan. Jadinya terpaksa ia mengikuti perintah sepupu mungilnya itu, meskipun sekarang masih pukul enam pagi dan tengah hujan.

"Shiro-chan, untuk apa belanja sebanyak ini?" Tanya Rangiku. Gadis bermata biru laut itu menukar tangan yang membawa keranjang dengan yang membawa payung.

Hitsugaya berbalik menatapnya tajam dan membuat Rangiku hanya bisa menunduk. "Jangan panggil aku 'Shiro-chan'! Semua itu untuk bahan di cafeku," jawabnya.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku belanja untuk keperluan cafemu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan santai. Ia seakan tidak perduli dengan perasaan dongkol Rangiku padanya. Ia memang seorang manager di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di Karakura khususnya di Karakura High School. Lebih dari ratusan pengunjung datang kesana perharinya hingga membuat Hitsugaya kehidupannya sangat terjamin sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Hinamori saja yang belanja?" Rangiku melompati beberapa genangan air di jalanan untuk menghindari sepatunya agar tidak basah.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini," jawab Hitsugaya. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Rangiku dengan membawa payung yang cukup _oversize_ untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

Rangiku mengangguk paham. Rintik hujan mulai mereda meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, disaat hujan seperti ini ia selalu ingat Rukia, sahabat kecilnya itu sangat menyukai hujan. Ia jadi teringat saat Rukia menceritakan orang yang ia suka beberapa hari yang lalu, wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau tahu Kuchiki Rukia, kan?" Tanya Rangiku memulai kembali pembicaraan. Ia adalah tipe orang yang suka berbicara makanya ia merasa bosan dengan atmosfer sepi dari Hitsugaya.

"Ya, dia sering datang ke cafe. Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia punya seseorang yang disukainya."

_Deg_. Hitsugaya berhenti secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Rangiku hampir menabraknya dari belakang. "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih?" Omel Rangiku.

Hitsugaya hanya diam. Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu berkata, "maaf."

"Bukannya bagus kalau ia sudah punya orang yang disukainya," lanjut Hitsugaya kemudian.

"Iya, aku ikut merasa senang dengan itu. Hanya saja..." Rangiku menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hitsugaya merasa penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari cerita Rukia. Aku tidak tahu apa hanya saja aku merasa aneh," jelas Rangiku.

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya yang berwarna putih sama dengan rambutnya. "Janggal? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya.

Rangiku juga selalu mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri tetapi entah kenapa nalurinya selalu memikirkan hal-hal aneh. "Mungkin. Ah ya, apa kau juga mempunyai seseorang yang disukai?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau suka Hinamori, ya?" Goda Rangiku. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori memang terlihat akrab di matanya walaupun keakraban itu terlihat seperti antara kakak dan adik.

Hitsugaya berhenti di depan taman Shirayuki. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "bukan. Bukan Hinamori."

Rangiku hanya bisa tertegun melihat senyuman tidak biasa yang menghiasi wajah Hitsugaya. Ia tidak menyangka pria berusia 20 tahun itu akan memasang wajah seperti itu dan mengatakan hal itu. Ia pikir Hitsugaya akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai orang yang disukai dan akan memarahinya lagi karena menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi ternyata tidak, semua ini diluar dugaannya. Siapa yang disukai Hitsugaya? Ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia sangat penasaran.

* * *

_"Inoue, bisa kau berikan ini pada Rukia?" Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah boneka chappy dengan ukuran lumayan besar pada Inoue, setelah itu ia memberikan sebuah amplop biru pada Inoue sambil tersenyum._

_"Iya, tentu saja Kurosaki-kun." Inoue tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan namun hal itu tidak tampak di mata Ichigo yang terlalu senang dengan perasaannya._

_"_Inoue.. Inoue!" Panggilan itu menyadarkan gadis bermata abu-abu itu dari khayalan masa lalunya.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" Tanya gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Seharian ini kau murung terus loh," kata Rukia. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa simpati yang sangat tidak disukai Inoue. Sudah dua tahun ini ia sekelas dengan Rukia bahkan tempat duduk mereka hanya berjarak dua meja siswa lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya agak pusing saja," jawab gadis berambut _orange_ itu.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS? Lebih baik kau istirahat disana."

Inoue menggeleng. "Terima kasih, aku bisa ke UKS sendiri kok."

Inoue tersenyum pada Rukia sebelum ia melangkah keluar kelas. Rukia sangat baik pada semua orang, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai itu. Mungkin ia iri karena hanya ada Rukia di mata Ichigo, pria yang ia cintai.

Ia melangkah melewati beberapa lorong sekolah untuk menuju ke ruang UKS. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar kasak-kusuk siswa lain yang sedang membicarakan Renji.

Renji. Setelah kematian Ichigo ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari pria itu. Padahal dulu mereka bertiga begitu akrab, seperti keluarga. Dia, Ichigo dan Renji.

Menurut yang ia dengar dari siswa itu Renji tidak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini. Gadis itu melirik tanggal yang tertera di layar handphone-nya. 17 Januari. Inoue mengerti, bahkan ia tahu sedang berada dimana Renji sekarang.

* * *

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rangiku ketika Inoue telah pergi dari kelas.

Rukia menggeleng pelan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. "Tidak tahu, tapi katanya dia agak pusing."

"Ooh.. Seorang superstar ternyata bisa pusing ya," canda Rangiku.

Rukia memukulkan buku tulisnya ke kepala Rangiku sambil tertawa. "Dasar, superstar itu kan kau, nona peringkat pertama!"

"Hahaa.. Dan kau juga, nona peringkat kedua," balas Rangiku sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"Ehem, kalian berdua tolong jangan ribut!" Tegur Ishida Uryuu, sang ketua kelas.

Rukia dan Rangiku sama-sama menunduk, seakan patuh padahal mereka saling berbisik diam-diam membicarakan Ishida yang maniak jahit itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian guru pelajaran terakhir hari ini, Ise Nanao, masuk ke kelas dan membuat seisi kelas bungkam.

Pelajaran berjalan membosankan karena beberapa siswa sudah mengantuk, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah tertidur seperti Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Yachiru.

Rukia menghela napasnya. Ia juga merasa bosan karena penjelasan dari Ise terlalu berbelit-belit dan membuatnya tidak mengerti. Gadis bermata _violet_ itu menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya langsung berubah berseri ketika melihat Ichigo berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya.

'Apa dia menungguku?' Gumam Rukia dalam hati. Wajah cantik bertambah berseri ketika Ichigo melambaikan tangan padanya.

Memang hanya terlihat kecil tapi Rukia tahu pria itu pasti sedang tersenyum. Rasanya Rukia ingin langsung keluar dan menemui pria itu dan melihat senyumannya.

"Hoi, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Bisik Rangiku yang duduk di belakang kursi Rukia.

"Ada dia di gerbang sekolah!" Balas Rukia.

Rangiku langsung melihat kearah gerbang sekolah. Tempat duduk mereka berdua memeng berada di samping jendela hingga memudahkan untuk melihat keluar jika mereka bosan dengan pelajaran.

Tidak ada siapapun. Rangiku tidak melihat siapapun disana. "Mana, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana," bisiknya.

"Aduh, kau ini bagaimana sih! Itu dia memakai seragam Karakura Shounen Gakuen!"

Rangiku berusaha melihat lagi namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. "Kau mengkhayal? Aku beneran ngga lihat siapa-siapa disana."

KRIIIING!

Bel yang mengakhiri pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi. Rukia segera memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Kau lihat ya, aku akan menghampirinya," kata Rukia pada Rangiku lalu berlari kecil keluar dari kelas.

Rangiku hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia bersikeras kalau di gerbang itu ada orang yang ia sukai. Sesaat kemudia Rangiku melihat Rukia masih dengan berlari kecil menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat mengobrol sendiri bagaikan ada seseorang di hadapannya.

Rangiku mengucek-ngucek matanya, takut salah melihat Rukia yang sedang berbicara sendiri. Setelah mengucekpun tetap saja, Rukia masih terlihat berbincang akrab dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat olehnya. Bahkan Rukia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Rangiku sekarang. Rangiku hanya bisa tertegun, tangannya perlahan menyentuh kaca jendela kelas yang berada di lantai dua itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo. Nama itulah yang terukir pada nisan makam di hadapan Renji. Sebuah nisan berwarna hitam yang masih sangat baru. Tentu saja, karena makam itu baru dibuat tepat seminggu yang lalu.

Renji merapikan headband berwarna hitam yang terpasang di rambutnya yang terkuncir. Hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 17 Januari adalah seminggu setelah kematian Ichigo. Renji memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam ini setelah puas menangis sambil meratapi hujan tadi pagi.

Dingin. Meskipun Renji telah memakai sarung tangan tetap saja hawa dingin berhasil menembus ke telapak tangannya. Renji duduk berjongkok di depan makam Ichigo. Sesekali ia mengelus nisan makam sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum miris. Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa bergumam kata maaf. Ia minta maaf karena sampai sekarang belum sanggup menyerahkan surat terakhir Ichigo pada Rukia, dan.. ia minta maaf karena hari itu ia tidak sanggup menyelamatkan Ichigo dari kejadian tragis itu.

"Maaf.." ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Inoue. Setelah kematian Ichigo ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia mulai berpikir menyerahkan surat terakhir Ichigo pada Inoue dan menyuruh gadis itu yang menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Setelah yakin, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari makam Ichigo dengan meninggalkan sebuah buket bunga krisan putih.

* * *

Rumah Inoue dipenuhi dengan penjaga berpakaian hitam yang menjaga di bagian depan pagar rumah nona kaya itu. Renji turun dari mobilnya bersama Hisagi. Mereka berdua langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah meskipun telah dilarang oleh dua orang maid.

"Abarai-sama, Ojou-sama bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang," cegah seorang maid ketika Renji bersama Hisagi berada di depan pintu kamar Inoue.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Hisagi, dobrak pintu kamar itu!"

Pintu terbuka tanpa perlu Hisagi mendobraknya. Renji segera masuk ke kamar Inoue dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat isi kamar gadis itu. Hisagi yang mengikuti di belakang tuannya itu juga terkejut dengan isi kamar Inoue yang penuh dengan boneka dan hiasan berbentuk Chappy.

Renji menatap Inoue yang tertunduk di hadapan jendela besar yang terbuka. Wajah Renji merah, ia sangat marah sampai tidak merasa bahwa tangannya yang tergenggam telah berdarah karena ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri terlalu keras.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Renji. Ia menarik kerah kemeja kotak-kotak Inoue yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga kenapa semua benda ini ada di kamarmu!" seru Renji. Hisagi yang melihat kemarahan tuannya hanya bisa diam dan beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan Renji dan Inoue berdua.

"M-maaf.." ucap Inoue di sela isakan tangisnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Renji karena takut dan.. malu.

"Maaf? Kau pikir maaf saja cukup? Kau tahu, Ichigo menaruh semua harapannya padamu! Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu respon dari Rukia setelah menerima hadiahnya karena dia pikir kau telah menyerahkannya. Tapi nyatanya!" Renji berbicara dengan keras hingga memekakan telingan Inoue dan itu semakin membuatnya gemetaran ketakutan.

"Jangan menangis! Katakan padaku kenapa?" suara Renji mulai melemah, bulir-bulir kristal mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka.. melihat Ichigo dan Rukia. Aku menyukai Ichigo! Sejak dulu, sejak kecil.. tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku? Kenapa dia malah menyukai Rukia yang bahkan ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu sekalipun!" suara sesenggukan Inoue semakin keras. Gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas setelah Renji melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah kemejanya.

Renji juga ikut terduduk lemas di depan Inoue. "Seandainya kau menyerahkan semua hadiah itu, pasti sekarang Ichigo tidak mati! Pasti sekarang kita masih bisa melihat senyumnya, pasti sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama Rukia," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pundak Inoue yang tidak hentinya menangis.

"Maaf... Maaf.." hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Inoue.

"Seandainya saat itu aku bisa menghentikannya, sial!" gerutu Renji meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dinding kamar Inoue hingga berdarah.

Ya, mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada hari itu. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertegun melihat darah di sekujur tubuh Ichigo. Semua salah siapa? Inoue? Renji? Ichigo? Ataukah Rukia? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti akan hal itu.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Balesan Review yang ngga login *dasar pemalas lu semua! *plaaak! :

**Fuyu no Sakura** : Hahaha, kan gw mau bikin dia baek. Bosen jahat mulu.

**bl3achtou4ro** : Humm! Anda pintar sekali! Hehee..

**Arlheaa** : Walah.. Mank Renji kertas-holic! Wkwkwk

**Mbah** : Hih, pelit banget reviewnya.. Cih.. *plaaak

**anggie 'hydeist' kuchiki** : Hahaha.. Kebanyakan pertanyaan lu!

**ika chan** : Heaah. Kenapa kau yang jadi sedih? Woi..woi!

**yumemiru reirin** : Heh.. Review mu pendek amat!

**Hinazuka Airin** : Haha, makasih udah cinta sama ficnya. Soalnya sayanya udah ada yang punya.. *blushing

**Kaori a.k.a Yama** : Iya, tenang. Dia bukan antagonis kok.

**Miharu 150696 males login** : Dari sekarang harus selalu review! *death glare*

**Tsh Yu** : Iya. Hee? Dibaca gimana?

**Soraguene Akira** : Iyah, begitu! Oke ini udah update kok!

**Nyahaa~ Makasih udah baca fic gaje saya ini. Mohon reviewnya lagi yah~**


	7. MemoriesFlasback

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Terkadang kenangan itu bisa membuat orang tertawa dan menangis, kan?**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Chapter 7 : Memories/Flashback**

**.**

**A fic from Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Warning : Bagian yang pemisahnya ### adalah mimpi Ichigo tentang masa lalunya.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan yang lalu..**

"Hei Ichigo, sampai kapan kau mau jadi _stalker_ seperti ini?" Renji memainkan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai, menaik-turunkan gagang benda penghalang silau itu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pria berambut _orange_ yang sedang memegangi teropong di sampingnya.

Ichigo masih sibuk dengan peralatan pengintai yang ia pegang tanpa menghiraukan ocehan sahabat baiknya, Renji. Ia terlalu asyik untuk meneliti semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang ia intai. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan manis bernama Rukia.

"Ayolah Ichigo, aku sudah lapar nih!" Renji merebut teropong yang dipegang Ichigo, "tuh lihat, gadis _chibi_ itu masuk ke cafe!" seru Renji setelah mengintip gerak-gerik sang gadis melalui teropong tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Ichigo tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Renji dengan perut keroncongannya untuk masuk ke cafe yang sama dengan Rukia. Sudah sekitar dua bulan ini Ichigo menjadi _stalker_ dadakan Rukia. Sejak pertama kali melihat Rukia entah kenapa Ichigo langsung yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis itu adalah _soulmate_-nya, meskipun Renji selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Ichigo menyatakan hal itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kuharap cafe itu menyediakan makanan yang enak," oceh Renji yang hanya bisa pasrah diseret ke sana-kemari oleh Ichigo untuk menemaninya mengintai Rukia. Ia bisa saja menolak dan Ichigo tidak akan memaksanya jika ia menolaknya tapi sebagai sahabat baik tentunya ia akan membantu Ichigo sebisanya, meskipun melakukan hal yang _absurd _seperti sekarang ini.

Sepasang sahabat berambut mencolok itu memasuki cafe yang pengunjungnya sekitar lima orang termasuk Rukia. Mereka mengambil meja paling pojok yang dekat dengan pintu menuju toilet. Seorang pelayan berpakaian maid yang sangat manis memberikan daftar menu pada Renji dan dengan cekatan Renji langsung menuliskan semua pesanannya yang berupa, _tenderloin steak_, kentang goreng dan _softdrink_ pada secarik kertas yang tadi juga diberikan oleh pelayan itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Susu cokelat hangat saja," jawab Ichigo singkat. Mata cokelat musim gugurnya tidak lepas memandang Rukia yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati secangkir minuman hangat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak kenalan saja gadis itu?" Renji menyerahkan kertas berisi pesanan itu pada seorang pelayan yang di bagian kiri dadanya terdapat tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Hinamori Momo'.

Ichigo menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celananya dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat pada kertas itu. "Tolong berikan ini pada gadis yang ada di sana ya," pinta Ichigo sambil menunjuk kecil ke arah Rukia.

"Baik Tuan," jawab pelayan bernama Hinamori itu lalu bergegas menuju ke arah meja yang ditempati Rukia.

"Apa yang kau tulis di kertas itu?" tanya Renji.

"'Halo Rukia'," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa kau menuliskan namamu?" Renji hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Ichigo menggeleng. Beberapa kali ia merasa kesal karena Ichigo terlalu pengecut namun setelah itu ia akan memakluminya lagi, selalu begitu.

Renji melirik sang pelayan yang telah memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Rukia. Ia bisa melihat wajah bingung gadis itu setelah membacanya dan Renji yakin bahwa gadis berambut hitam itu menanyakan siapa pengirimnya pada sang pelayan. Hal itu terlihat jelas ketika sang pelayan menunjuk ke arah meja yang ia dan Ichigo tempati, dan hal yang paling bodohnya adalah Ichigo malah membungkuk untuk bersembunyi di balik meja kayu itu.

"_Baka_.." ucap Renji pelan sambil melirik Ichigo yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya di balik meja.

###

Festival budaya yang digelar Karakura Shounen Gakuen cukup meriah tahun ini. Ratusan tamu berhasil digaet melalui promosi dari brosur yang disebarkan oleh para anggota OSIS termasuk Ichigo, sebagai ketua OSIS-nya.

Jadinya Karakura Shounen Gakuen menjadi sangat ramai sekarang di tambah lagi karena siswa Karakura High School juga datang pada festival budaya ini. Hal itu tentu saja berkat argumen Ichigo yang kukuh ingin menyebarkan brosur ke sekolah tetangga campuran itu karena ia juga ingin melihat Rukia datang.

Dan di tengah keramaian itu, Ichigo dengan pakaian khusus OSIS yang berupa jas warna _cream_ dengan lambang Karakura Shounen Gakuen di bagian dada kiri dan dasi warna merah sukses menarik perhatian hampir semua pengunjung yang datang. Pria tampan itu berdiri di tengah podium didampingi beberapa anggota OSIS untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan pembukaan festival budaya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk datang ke festival budaya Karakura Shounen Gakuen ke-48 ini. Dan saya sebagai ketua OSIS tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi menyatakan festival budaya ini resmi dibuka!"

Tepuk tangan riuh dan teriakan para siswi yang terpesona akan ketampanan Ichigo menggema di lapangan sekolah khusus pria yang cukup besar itu. Setelah pembukaan ini Ichigo masih memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, itulah sibuknya menjadi seorang ketua OSIS.

"Hei, hei ketua OSIS kita!" sapa Renji jahil ketika Ichigo sedang mengangkat setumpuk dokumen yang tingginya sekitar 40 centimeter, sebuah dokumen yang terletak paling atas jatuh tertiup angin dan dengan sigap Renji langsung menangkapnya.

"Ah, terima kasih Renji," ucap Ichigo. "Ada apa?" sambungnya lagi setelah Renji meletakkan kembali dokumen yang terbang tadi ke tempat asalnya.

"Aku hanya bosan saja, berkeliling stand-stand sendirian itu tidak enak." Renji mengambil alih setengah dokumen yang dibawa Ichigo, membantu pria berambut _orange_ itu membawanya.

"Haha, jangan bilang kau kesepian karena aku sibuk dengan OSIS." Ichigo tertawa ringan lalu mengajak Renji masuk ke ruangan ketua OSIS.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Ah, kacamatamu melorot tuh." Renji meletakkan dokumen yang ia bawa di meja Ichigo lalu membenarkan posisi kacamata Ichigo karena tangan Ichigo terlalu penuh dengan dokumen tadi.

"Itu.. Rukia kan." Renji menoleh ke arah jendela yang dilihat Ichigo dan benar saja Rukia bersama seorang temannya sedang berdiri di depan stand yang menjual kue mochi.

Ichigo meletakkan semua dokumen yang ia bawa lalu segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Rukia dari balik jendela ruangannya. Renji hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Ichigo, sahabatnya itu sudah seperti _stalker_ sungguhan saja.

"Kenapa sih kau bisa suka dengan gadis itu?" tanya Renji.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas ketika aku melihatnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggebu dalam hatiku. Aku suka dia, senyumnya, ekspresinya, semuanya," jawab Ichigo, pria itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Rukia hingga gadis itu menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi dari balik jendela.

Renji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ichigo, apalagi pria itu menjawabnya dengan wajah yang tulus dan polos. Renji tidak pernah melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang sebahagia itu ketika menceritakan sesuatu, karena itu ia tahu perasaan Ichigo pada Rukia tidak main-main walaupun Ichigo belum pernah sekalipun berbicara pada gadis itu dan walaupun gadis itu tidak mengenal Ichigo.

###

Taman Shirayuki sedang tersenyum menyambut musim semi. Bunga-bunga mawar dan pohon sakura berbunga indah menghiasi taman kecil itu. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian riang saling berkejaran di sekitar kolam air pancur yang menyegarkan membuat tawa para anak kecil itu bagai berdenging di penjuru taman.

Pria dengan alis selalu terkerut itu sedang duduk di bawah teduhnya pohon sakura. Matanya sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna putih dan berjudul 'Recipes for Perfume' yang ia beli di sebuah toko buku saat perjalanan menuju ke taman ini.

Di telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan iPod nano klasik berwarna hitam. Dentangan musik dari iPod itu membuat Ichigo sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan namun pikirannya tetap terkonsentrasi pada buku yang ia baca.

Parfum. Ichigo sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan parfum, mulai dari cara membuatnya, bahan yang dicampurkan dan aromanya. Bahkan sudah sejak kecil Ichigo bisa membuat parfum sendiri dari bahan alami yang terdapat di taman rumahnya yaitu _vanilla_.

Ichigo selalu memakai parfun _vanilla_ buatannya itu, walaupun Renji kadang mengejeknya karena menganggap _vanilla_ hanya cocok untuk perempuan tapi tetap saja ia tidak peduli.

Setelah satu jam membaca ia mulai merasa bosan. Ichigo akhirnya menutup buku itu dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang bersarang di telinganya lalu menghirup udara segar yang melimpah di taman Shirayuki.

Tiba-tiba mata cokelat musim gugurnya membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan _dress_ motif bunga tanpa lengan sedang bermain petak umpet bersama anak kecil yang saling berkejaran tadi. Ya, gadis itu yang berhasil mencuri hatinya saat pandangan pertama, Kuchiki Rukia.

Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Ichigo ketika melihat anak-anak itu menutup mata Rukia dengan sapu tangan polos warna cokelat. Ichigo memeluk buku yang tadi ia baca, tubuhnya makin ia senderkan ke pohon, ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Rukia dari tempatnya sekarang.

Hari mulai berubah mendung ketika Rukia menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh, menunggu para anak-anak bersembunyi. Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya menatap awan yang menghitam, ia bersyukur tadi adiknya, Yuzu, memaksanya membawa payung.

Ketika anak-anak tersebut telah bersembunyi akhirnya beban berat yang dibawa oleh awan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, hujan telah turun. Tidak deras namun cukup untuk membuat tubuh basah kuyup. Para orang tua anak-anak itu telah membawa masing-masing anaknya pulang hingga yang tersisa di taman itu hanya Rukia yang masih bertahan berdiri di tengah taman dengan mata yang masih tertutup sapu tangan.

Ichigo semakin memperhatikan Rukia, ia telah mengembangkan payungnya hingga ia tidak perlu khawatir air dingin yang turun dari langit akan membasahi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai memberanikan diri mendekati Rukia yang sekarang sedang merentangkan tangannya di tengah hujan.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia ketika Ichigo memayunginya. Rukia tidak melepaskan penutup matanya hingga Ichigo sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa groginya.

"Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat kok. Kau.. kenapa tidak berteduh?"

"Hm.. Aku suka hujan, jadi aku tidak akan melewatkan hujan musim semi seperti ini." Rukia tersenyum lalu mulai menari berputar mengelilingin Ichigo.

Ichigo juga tersenyum, ia senang bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Rukia walaupun gadis itu tidak mengenalnya. Rukia yang sedang menari di bawah hujan, Ichigo sangat menyukai senyuman Rukia sekarang. Senyuman tanpa beban yang sangat manis, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Rukia selama ini benar-benar sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Ichigo melepaskan payung yang ia pegang, membiarkan butiran hujan membasahi kaos dan jelana jeansnya, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Rukia, berharap bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu. "Apa yang kau suka dari hujan?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia berhenti menari dan mulai berpikir.

"Semuanya. Aku suka semua tentang hujan," jawab gadis bermata _violet_ itu akhirnya

"Sama.." gumam Ichigo, namun bisa didengar Rukia.

"Kau juga suka hujan?" tanya Rukia. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo tapi karena matanya masih tertutup akhirnya Ichigo membantunya dengan menuntun tangan mungilnya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang menyukai hujan." Ichigo menyerahkan payungnya pada Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu setelah tersenyum pada keputusannya untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya. "Sampai jumpa, Rukia."

"Eh, kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku?" Rukia melepaskan sapu tangan yang menutupi matanya tapi Ichigo telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap payung hitam yang diberikan Ichigo dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa dia tahu namaku?"

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" seru Rukia sambil menatap ke sekeliling taman namun orang yang ia cari telah menghilang.

Rukia menghela napas. Ditatapnya lagi payung itu dan ia merasakan aroma manis yang tertinggal. "Mungkin ini aroma parfum orang tadi," pikirnya.

Ia mencoba meneliti aroma itu dengan mengendus bagian gagang payung, bagian yang disentuh langsung oleh orang itu dan ia menemukan suatu kesimpulan.

"_Vanilla_.." ucapnya.

* * *

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya ketika angin sepoi menyentuh wajah tampannya. Malam ini ia berada di halaman rumah Rukia, duduk tepat di bawah pohon cemara yang menghadap langsung ke kamar Rukia. Beberapa malam ini ia selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Menjadi bodyguard Rukia saat gadis itu sedang terlelap tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ahh.. Aku memimpikan masa lalu lagi." Ichigo menggeleng kecil. Sedikit tertawa saat menyadari bahwa seorang hantu juga bisa tidur, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Belakangan ini memori tentang masa lalu sering muncul di mimpinya. Seperti film yang diputar di sebuah player, memori masa lalu itu terus mengalir dengan kejadian yang berbeda-beda dan dengan emosi yang berbeda juga.

"Tapi syukurlah aku tidak memimpikan tentang hari 'itu'." Pria berambut _orange_ itu membuka _notes_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap lembaran _notes_ itu dengan seksama, tepatnya memandang tanda silang pada angka 18. Wajahnya terlihat sendu sekarang, seperti menyesali mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan menyesali kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal itu.

Sekarang Ichigo menatap jendela kamar Rukia, meskipun gelap dan yang terlihat hanya kain gorden berwarna biru muda ia yakin Rukia pasti selalu memiliki tidur yang nyenyak. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menggapai jendela kamar Rukia yang berada di lantai dua itu dari jauh lalu bergumam.

"Rukia, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

* * *

Ruangan mungil itu terobrak abrik oleh tangan seorang pria bermata _emerald_ bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ia sedang mencari sebuah buku agenda yang seingatnya ia letakkan dalam lemari kaca di pojok ruang kamarnya.

"Dimana sih buku agenda itu?" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan semua isi laci mejanya. Hampir satu jam ia berkutat dengan beberapa _notes_ dan agenda yang ia temukan namun dari semua itu tidak ada agenda yang ia cari.

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya. Alisnya yang berwarna putih berkerut menatap kamarnya yang berantakan, rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan alisnya mulai lepek karena keringat dan kaos singlet putih yang ia pakai juga sudah basah oleh peluh.

Ia menyerah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jelana jeans yang tergantung di lemari dan memutuskan akan mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk bertanya pada Rangiku sekarang.

"Halo, Matsumoto. Iya, ini aku Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya duduk di sisi kasurnya sambil menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang dalam pigura di atas meja.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil pigura itu lalu menatapnya lebih lekat. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat potret dirinya ketika SMP dengan seorang anak perempuan manis dengan rambut hitam terkuncir dua bermata _violet_.

"Emm.. Aku minta nomor telpon Rukia ya." Rona wajah Hitsugaya berubah memerah. Ia menaruh pigura yang ia pegang ke pangkuannya lalu segera mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas.

Hitsugaya menuliskan nomor-nomor yang disebutkan Rangiku melalui telepon lalu pada bagian bawah nomor itu ia menuliskan 'Rukia'dengan huruf kapital.

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto. Hm.. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya kok dan juga ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Bye." Setelah menutup telpon Hitsugaya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _single_ dengan sebuah _bedcover _bercorak garis-garis biru muda dan tua. Manager cafe Tobiume itu kembali tersenyum setelah menatap deretan nomor telpon Rukia pada kertas yang ia pegang. Setelah puas menatapnya ia memejamkan matanya dan berbisik.

"_Aishiteru_."

**~To be Continued~

* * *

**

**Huiks.. Maaf kalo gaje dan update-nya lama.**

**Dan maaf juga karena w ga bisa bales review yang ngga login sekarang, terlalu sibuk!**

**Salahkan guru Biologi saia yang menyuruh merangkum tentang Gundam Protista dari LKS sebanyak 15 lembar itu!**

**Akhir kata, sekali lagi maaf dan mohon reviewnya yak! XDD  
**


	8. He is

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Satu persatu, benang yang sempat terputus itu mulai tersambung kembali**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Chapter 7 : He is. . .**

**.**

**By Hibari A. BeenBin**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**.**

Seharusnya hari sabtu itu bisa dimanfaatkan seorang Rangiku untuk berkencan dengan Gin, tapi nyatanya gara-gara hasil ujian sosiologi yang bisa dibilang tidak bagus, gadis berambut blonde itu harus menghabiskan weekendnya untuk mencari berita tentang masalah politik dari koran minggu lalu.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Rangiku sambil membongkar laci lemari ruang tamu di rumah Gin. Karena ia tidak berlangganan koran jadinya ia terpaksa meminta koran milik Gin. Yah, lumayan sekalian bertemu dengan Gin walaupun tidak berkencan.

"Terlalu banyak mengeluh itu tidak baik loh," ucap Gin, ia mengambil salah satu koran yang dikeluarkan Rangiku dari dalam lacinya lalu membacanya. "Nah, ini koran tanggal 11 Januari ada beberapa berita tentang politiknya." Gin menyodorkan koran itu pada sang kekasih, membiarkan mata biru jernih gadis itu menelusuri tumpukan kalimat pada koran tersebut.

"Ah, ada sms dari Rukia," ucap Rangiku sambil memegang ponselnya, ia membaca isi pesan itu dan tertawa kecil hingga membuat Gin mengerutkan alisnya. "Akhirnya dia mau bilang juga siapa nama orang yang disukainya."

"Hm, siapa?" Gin mengambil sekaleng soda lalu meminumnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

_TRENG!_

Kali ini giliran Rangiku yang mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bingung melihat Gin menjatuhkan kaleng sodanya hingga isinya tumpah seluruhnya di lantai. "Gin, kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu segera mengambil koran yang tadi ia serahkan pada Rangiku lalu dengan wajah agak panik dia bertanya, "Orang itu sekolah di Karakura Shounen Gakuen?"

Rangiku mengangguk dan ia semakin khawatir ketika melihat wajah Gin memucat. "Gin?" panggilnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo sudah meninggal, kan?" ucap Gin, ia membuka koran itu dengan cepat dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari ia langsung memberikan koran itu pada Rangiku. "Tanggal 10 Januari," sambungnya.

Rangiku membacanya, sebuah berita yang memuat nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak, ini terlalu tidak masuk akal karena dua minggu yang lalu Rukia bilang kalau Ichigo menjemputnya seko- ah, benar Rangiku tidak melihatnya, walaupun Rukia bersikeras menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu ada di depan gerbang tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Rangiku menatap Gin, hanya satu hal ada dipikirannya saat ini. "Hei, jangan bilang kalau Kurosaki Ichigo itu..."

"Itu terlalu tidak mungkin," Gin memotong kalimat Rangiku. "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Rukia, mungkin saja ada dua nama Kurosaki Ichigo yang ada di Karakura Shounen Gakuen," sambung Gin, meskipun dari raut wajahnya ia seratus persen ragu jika nama marga Kurosaki tidak hanya satu di sana.

* * *

Konsentrasi Hitsugaya terpecah ketika pintu café terbuka dan Renji masuk ke dalam café-nya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah terkuncir rapi itu duduk di hadapan Hitsugaya lalu memberikan isyarat pada Hinamori untuk menjauh.

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya. Ia menatap Renji sambil menyipitkan matanya lalu melipat rapi koran yang ia baca.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Hitsugaya, setengah hati.

"Café ini, aku ingin membelinya," jawab Renji, singkat dan langsung menuju ke pokok.

Hitsugaya sedikit tersedak kopinya. Ia membernarkan posisi duduknya, menyadari jika pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah orang sembarang. "Kenapa kau ingin membelinya?"

Renji terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya.

"Kau tahu, beberapa bulan yang lalu juga ada seorang pemuda yang ingin membeli café ini, bahkan sampai memohon."

_**Tiga bulan yang lalu. . .**_

"Ayolah Hitsugaya-san! Berapapun harganya aku akan membeli café ini!"

Hitsugaya menggaruk kepalanya, sambil menaruh beberapa piring kotor ke dapur café secara kasar. Hari sudah malam, sudah waktunya café untuk tutup ditambah lagi hujan lebat sedang mengguyur Karakura sekarang tetapi bukannya bisa menutup café, ia malah harus meladeni seorang pemuda gila yang sejak tadi sore memohon untuk menjual café Tobiume padanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menjual café ini! Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar pemuda itu. Ia menundukkan badannya disamping Hitsugaya yang sedang mencuci piring sisa café, dari tadi ia terus mengikuti Hitsugaya dan memohon padanya untuk menjual café Tobiume.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Aku tidak menjual café ini, kau dengar itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenapa sih kau sampai segitunya ingin membeli café ku?" Hitsugaya melonggarkan dasi berwarna laut yang seharian ini mencekik lehernya sambil menatap aneh ke Ichigo.

Ichigo tertunduk, semburat merah secara samar dapat dilihat Hitsugaya dari wajah tampan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Gadis yang kusukai sering datang ke café ini," jawab Ichigo perlahan.

"Hah? Hanya karena itu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membeli café ini?" Hitsugaya tertawa kecil, merasa heran sekaligus salut atas kenekatan Ichigo.

"Mungkin aku bisa bebas menjadi koki yang memasakkan makanan yang dipesannya, mungkin agak aneh tapi dengan seperti itu aku merasa bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya dan juga dekat dengannya." Ichigo tersenyum, membuat Hitsugaya tertegun sejenak karena kata-katanya yang tak terduga.

"Seserius itukah kau menyukainya? Aku jarang bertemu pemuda seperti mu," balas Hitsugaya.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya," ucap Ichigo.

_**Now. . .**_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjualnya pada Ichigo?" Tanya Renji.

"Café ini seperti hidupku, aku membangunnya dari kedai biasa hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Karena itu, aku tidak akan menjualnya pada siapapun." Hitsugaya meminum kembali kopinya lalu melirik Renji seakan meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa berapapun Renji menawar ia tidak akan menjual café Tobiume.

* * *

Rukia terbangun ketika semilir angin terasa mengusik daun telinga kirinya. Ia melirik ke sampingnya dan tertunduk malu ketika menyadari sejak tadi ia tertidur di pundak Ichigo.

"Sudah bangun?" Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengucek rambut Rukia.

"Iya, berkat seseorang yang iseng meniup telingaku," kesal Rukia. Ternyata semilir angin yang mengusik daun telinganya tadi karena Ichigo yang iseng meniup telinganya.

Ichigo tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi Rukia dengan gemas. "Habisnya sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol berdua, kau malah tidur, dipundak orang lagi," ejek Ichigo.

"Maaf," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, erat, sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan mungil itu. Kalau bisa. Ya, seandainya bila nasib berkata lain. Ia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk Rukia, setidaknya jika ia masih hidup ia bisa bersama Rukia sampai menjadi kakek, hingga ajal menjemputnya dengan cara yang lebih bahagia.

"Ichigo?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Ichigo yang terpaku dan terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluknya.

"Apa kita bisa seperti ini selamanya?"

"Eh? M-maksud mu?" semburat merah mewarnai wajah Rukia, untungnya Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang kalau tidak Rukia pasti telah kabur karena malu.

"Hh.. Tidak. Lupakan saja, maaf. Ayo kita café yang dulu," ajak Ichigo. Saat itu Ichigo tidak sadar jika raut wajah Rukia telah berubah, gadis bermata violet itu menarik napasnya. Satu hal yang terbesit di hati Rukia saat itu, ia kecewa.

* * *

"Ah, Inoue. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Inoue hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Rangiku secara terang-terangan ingin berbicara dengannya, bahkan bersama Gin, dan ia pikir mungkin hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang serius.

"Ada apa?" Inoue meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, mencoba sedikit tersenyum walau sebenarnya malas.

Rangiku melihat ke sekitarnya, setidaknya melihat isi kelasnya. Ia memastikan jika Rukia belum datang dan menyuruh Gin untuk berdiri di dekat pintu kelas agar jika Rukia datang mereka bisa langsung tahu. Kenapa? Karena setelah beberapa hari bertanya pada siswa lain, mereka mengetahui jika Inoue dulunya dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji. Rangiku tidak ingin jika Rukia tahu kalau dia sedang menyelidiki tentang pemuda yang disukainya, ah sebenarnya dia masih tidak yakin jika Kurosaki Ichigo yang dekat dengan Inoue adalah orang yang dimaksud.

"Inoue, kau dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Rangiku.

Inoue mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Rangiku menanyakan tentang Ichigo padanya dan kenapa harus sekarang.

"Inoue?"

"Hei, Inoue kau kena-"

"Diam! Kumohon jangan sebut namanya lagi, jangan sebut orang yang sudah mati!" seru Inoue.

"Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak hanya satu kan?" Sebenarnya Rangiku sangat takut saat menanyakan pertanyaan ini, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh dan sebenarnya telah jelas faktanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya ada satu Kurosaki Ichigo dan dia telah.. telah.. mati!"

_BRAAK!_

Inoue berdiri dari kursinya dan segera lari keluar dari kelas, tanpa perduli ia menabrak Gin, tanpa perduli jika semua orang di kelas itu memperhatikannya.

Rangiku menelungkupkan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Ia ingin menangis ketika Gin menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan bercanda, lalu yang selama ini bersama Rukia itu siapa?" gumamnya.

**To be continued**


	9. Just a Little Time

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Mereka memiliki ejaan yang berbeda, namun tetap saja berarti sama yaitu air jatuh membasahi bumi.**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame  
Kamu tahu semua terlambat ketika kamu mulai menyepelekan waktu dan menyalahkan Tuhan karenanya**

**.**

**Hujan, Rain, Ame**

**Chapter 9 : Just a Little Time..**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**This story © Hibari A. Beenbin**

**.**

"Eh, Kurosaki-_kun_? Tentu saja aku masih ingat," jawab Hinamori enteng. Ia sedang mencuci piring bekas tamu café ketika Hitsugaya menanyakan tentang pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat saat dia bekerja di sini." Hitsugaya menyeruput tehnya.

"Pemuda yang sangat manis, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat dia berlutut di hadapanmu." Hinamori mengeringkan tangannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil lalu duduk di hadapan Hitsugaya yang sedikit demi sedikit membangun ingatannya kembali tentang Ichigo.

"_Maa_.. Dia memang pemuda yang sudah langka di dunia ini. Mau bekerja sebagai asisten koki hanya karena ingin membuatkan makanan yang dipesan gadis yang disukainya."

"Perempuan suka lelaki yang seperti itu lho, kalau Shiro-_chan_berada di posisi yang sama dengan Kurosaki-_kun_ apa kamu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Pertanyaan gadis manis itu membuat Hitsugaya tersedak. "Heh, kalau aku… Ah, aku tidak senekat itu," jawabnya sebelum tertawa hambar. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat mengunjungi makamnya," lanjut pria bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Eh? Makam siapa?" tanya Hinamori bingung.

"Kurosaki.. Kamu tidak tahu?"

"_Uso_.. Kurosaki-_kun_meninggal?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya. Heran melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinamori. "Ya, sekitar tiga minggu yang la- Hinamori?"

"T-tapi kemarin Rukia-_chan_…" Hinamori mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari sebuah buku harian berwarna hijau muda.. Ah, dia menemukannya lalu mulai membuka lembar demi lembar halaman, kali ini ia mencari selembar foto.

"Hinamori?" panggil Hitsugaya ketika wajah gadis yang telah lebih dari 5 tahun dikenalnya itu memucat.

Tangan Hinamori gemetar, ia memperlihatkan foto yang kemarin diberikan Rukia padanya. "Aku bersumpah, kemarin aku melihat Ichigo bersama Rukia-_chan_ di foto ini!" ucapnya, tetapi Hitsugaya hanya melihat Rukia yang tersenyum manis dalam foto itu. Hanya Rukia sendiri.

* * *

Rangiku masih menutup mulutnya.

Ia belum membicarakan tentang keanehan keberadaan pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo pada Rukia. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu masih ragu, ia tidak ingin berbicara sebelum ada bukti.

_ Duk!_

"Kertas?" ucap Rangiku

Kertas itu dilempar tepat ke atas mejanya dari arah luar jendela. Bukannya kelasnya berada di lantai dua? Siapa yang iseng melempar gulungan kertas ini padanya?

"Mungkin surat cinta," celetuk Gin bercanda.

"Surat cinta? Dalam bentuk gumpalan seperti ini? Tidak romantis sekali."

Rangiku membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut. Ia meneliti goresan tangan yang sangat rapi dengan tinta berwarna apel. Ia membaca satu kalimat dari kertas tersebut. Sang gadis mengerutkan alisnya dan berhenti membaca setelah membaca setengah dari seluruh tulisannya.

"Gin... tolong katakan padaku kalau semua ini hanya mimpi!"

* * *

Akankah kamu memberikan barang yang kamu inginkan kepada seseorang yang kamu benci? Meskipun sebenarnya barang tersebut memang ditujukan untuk orang yang kamu benci itu, masihkah kamu mau menyerahkannya? Tidak. Awalnya jawaban itu yang dipilih Inoue. Tetapi sekarang ia menyesali keegosian dan keserakahannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini, ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya. Dirinya yang buruk rupa jika dilihat dari dalam.

"Apa dosaku akan berkurang jika melakukan ini?"

Inoue menatap boneka chappy berwarna langit yang ia letakkan di depan pagar rumah Rukia, gadis yang ia benci karena telah merebut Ichigo darinya. Awalnya ia menganggap gadis bermata violet itu menjijikkan tapi lama-lama ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya lebih menjijikkan dari Rukia. Ia menolak menerima kenyataan jika Ichigo menyukai Rukia, jadi bukan gadis itu yang merebut Ichigo darinya. Sejak awal memang Inoue tidak bisa melewati garis batas persahabatan dengan Ichigo. Dan ia benci untuk mengakui itu.

"Sayang sekali, seperti tidak."

Jawaban itu membuat sang gadis bermata kelabu berpaling.

"Kamu.. siapa?" tanyanya pada sang pria berambut gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Rukia.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Inoue membeku. Matanya mulai berair seiring dengan awan yang tak sanggup lagi menahan hasil siklus air di bumi. Ia merasa malu. Sangat malu.

"Jadi kamu yang beberapa hari ini meletakkan boneka di depan pagar. Untuk Rukia?" tanya kakak Rukia yang juga sekaligus pengacara terkenal itu.

Inoue hanya bisa mengangguk. Menyembunyikan sengguk tangis di sela hujan yang mulai turun dengan padatnya. Ia menatap sepatu pantofel Byakuya, tidak sanggup menatap mata pria itu. Seakan tahu jika ia menatapnya maka semua kebohongan dan kebusukan dirinya dapat dibaca oleh pria itu.

"_Gomen_.." gumamnya lirih saat Byakuya melangkah mendekatinya untuk mengambil boneka chappy berukuran besar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah kamu lakukan tetapi kamu tidak bisa mengapusnya dengan apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang. Saat ini kamu hanya melakukannya demi kepuasan dirimu sendiri. Kamu hanya membohongi dirimu dengan meyakinkan dirimu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja padahal kamu tidak bisa menghapus dosamu di masa lalu," ucap Byakuya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak cukup baik untuk mempersilahkan Inoue yang basah kuyup untuk bernaung di rumahnya ataupun hanya sekedar meminjamkan payung.

* * *

_Kreeek..._

Lemari tua itu menjerit ketika Byakuya menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya dengan sebuah gembok berwarna emas. Pria tampan itu menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas teh hangat.

"Nii-sama.."

Byakuya menatap Rukia. Adik satu-satunya itu tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak bercorak bunga sakura padanya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_," ucap Rukia. Gadis itu ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang terlihat bingung. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, membuka kalender dan menunjukkannya pada Byakuya. "Hari ini tanggal 31 Januari, Nii-sama," lanjutnya.

"Oh.. ya, terima kasih," balas Byakuya.

"Oh iya Nii-sama, tadi di luar ada siapa?"

Deg. Tangan Byakuya mendingin. Ia memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban bohong yang masih rasional. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Rukia bahwa selama seminggu ini ada seorang gadis yang secara diam-diam meletakkan boneka chappy kesukaan Rukia di depan pagar... untuk menebus dosanya.

Kenapa gadis itu tidak memberikannya langsung pada Rukia? Pikiran itu juga yang selama seminggu ini berada dalam otaknya. Juga semua surat yang diberikan bersama boneka itu. Byakuya tidak membaca surat tersebut. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak membacanya tapi ia juga enggan untuk menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

_Kenapa aku tidak memberikannya pada Rukia?_

_Kenapa aku malah menyembunyikan semua boneka dan surat itu?_

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya tukang koran," jawabnya.

Ah, jawabannya hanya satu. Ia merasa jika ia menyerahkan boneka dan surat itu maka ia akan kehilangan Rukia. Ya, dia. Byakuya adalah pribadi yang egois yang ingin memiliki adiknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Tik... Tik..._

Apa kamu tahu jika cuaca terkadang menggambarkan suasana hatimu? Setidaknya hal itu yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Ia berdiri di samping _seesaw _taman Karakura. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang semakin memudar terguyur oleh dinginnya hujan.

"_Mou jikan ga nai nda_.." gumam Ichigo.

Matanya lekat menatap _note_ yang telah dibubuhi 30 tanda silang. Menatapnya dengan rasa benci, bukan benci pada _note_ tak berdosa itu tetapi benci kepada dirinya yang tak berdaya mengadapi laju waktu yang bergulir.

"Ah, Ichigo!"

Ichigo memasukkan _note_-nya ke dalam saku celana ketika Rukia dengan wajah cerah berlari kecil sambil menghindari beberapa genangan air ke arahnya. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya kali ini ditambah dengan sweater rajut yang berwarna senada dengan pupil matanya dan juga sebuah payung berwarna hitam... Ichigo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat payung itu.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan?! Sedang apa sih kamu di sini?" Rukia langsung memayungi Ichigo tetapi pemuda itu langsung mengambil alih memegang payungnya.

"Menunggumu, _midget_," jawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang membuat Rukia tersipu malu.

"A-ku bukan _midget_!" Rukia mencubit lengan Ichigo.

"Iya-iya maaf.."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi taman Karakura. Tidak ada tujuan. Mereka hanya berjalan di bawah manisnya suara rintik hujan serta aroma jalanan yang basah. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatap aneh pada mereka. Tidak berharap bahwa jalanan yang mereka tempuh akan memiliki ujung. Hingga Rukia membuka suara.

"Ichigo..." Ada jeda sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gadis itu seperti berpikir dengan cermat akan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan otomatis hal tersebut membuat Ichigo juga berhenti. Akhirnya gadis mungil itu mengucapkannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat sang pemuda membeku serta menjatuhkan payung hitam berukirkan 'KI' yang beberapa bulan lalu ia berikan pada sang gadis.

"_Kimi wa hontou ni iru n desu yo nee_?*"

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

*Kamu benar-benar ada(nyata) kan

**A/N : Maaf banget update-nya lama dan maaf ga bisa bales semua review~ Terima kasih juga karena masih setia nunggu! Tolong terus dukung author pemalas ini ya :3**


End file.
